People Like Us
by fungumunguss
Summary: Emma, Caroline and Draco all drifted apart when Emma left the family at age seventeen. Draco was picked up by his father and taken to boarding school at age eleven. Caroline stayed behind. Now with their mother's death they are forced to face each other and the secrets they told. Can they fix what they used to have? Or will their secrets destroy any chance of reconciliation?HDEKCK
1. Breakaway

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here _

_So I prayed I could __**break away**_

_-Breakaway, Kelly Clarkson _

Emma:

Emma Swan sighed as she taped the last cardboard box shut. It was pouring, the rain hitting her windows of her apartment loudly. Emma looked around her apartment to find everything packed and cardboard boxes everywhere. She didn't want to move, and go back to the tiny town of Storybrooke Falls where she'd have to face…well…every reason why she left.

Emma shook her mind and instead got up off the floor, and headed to her purse to make sure she had everything in check.

"Passport? Check. ID? Check. Wallet? Check."

As Emma sorted through her purse she came across a photo. Emma looked at the photo of three kids, all blonde, running around having a good time. Emma had been fifteen, Caroline six, and Draco five.

The photo was taken back when thing were good. When life seemed never ending and ultimately perfect. Who knew that two years later Emma's whole foundation would crumble and leaving her beyond broken. She didn't even know who she was anymore.

So she left. Ran. Nothing seemed right anymore…truth was hard to perceive by the people in the town. _Who knew? Who knew? _Those words constantly threatened Emma's sanity and finally she snapped. She grabbed what she could, threw it in her suitcase and left. Not a word to anyone.

Emma looked at the photo which her mom took. She wondered if her mom ever went to look for her. See where she went, how she was doing. Did she even care? Or did Elizabeth Forbes losing everything when her secret was revealed?

Emma hadn't contacted anyone in Storybrooke Falls. No one knew she was out here. So how the mayor, Regina Mills, got her number, she'll never know. But she did and she gave Emma the news that sent Emma crumbling to the ground in shock.

"_Miss Swan?"_

"_Yes. Who's calling?"_

"_Regina Mills. I'm the mayor of Storybrooke Falls."_

_Emma felt the colour drain from her face. She didn't want reminders. She left for a reason. _

"_I'm afraid I have some bad news."_

"_What is it?"_

"_It's about your mother. Elizabeth Forbes? She…well…she passed away."_

_Silence reigned supreme on the phone, as Emma was unable to say a word. She fell to her knees, shocked, not knowing how to react. _

"_So when you say passed away…"_

_Emma hoped it was just a joke._

"_She's gone Miss Swan. Dead."_

_Emma gulped back her tears and bile that threatened to appear. _

"_I understand this to be hard on you Miss Swan. The funeral will be soon. Her daughter, your sister, Caroline Forbes is planning it."_

"_I'm sorry Miss Swan. Elizabeth Forbes was a good woman."_

Emma sighed and put the photo back in her purse. The doorbell rang and she walked over to get it. Checking into the peephole she saw it was the mover to take her stuff. She opened the door and three men came in, grabbed her stuff and took it down to their truck. Emma helped them and soon the truck was packed and ready to go. Emma took one last longing look at her apartment and then shut the door, heading off to her office to finish off some paperwork before she left Manhattan for good.

…

Caroline wiped down the counter and Granny's Grill.

_Perfect._

The counter gleamed like the first cut of a diamond. It was so clean she could see her reflection in it. Caroline wistfully sighed and rested her head on the counter taking yet another moment to accept the fact that the one person who was always there for her was now gone and she had nobody.

Caroline had loved her mother so much. They were practically best friends. To Caroline, she could tell her mother everything. Of course her mother then was diagnosed with breast cancer and her body was too week to fight it. She was on life support for months, with hope she'd break out of it. Caroline went through this alone though because her best friend Tessa can only do so much.

Tessa knew kind of how Caroline felt although her mom was crazy, not dead. Tessa had just moved into Storybrooke Falls and lived in Caroline's court. They clicked instantly bonding over their love of mochas and frappuccinos.

Tessa confided in Caroline about her mother and Caroline confided in her about her own mother too.

The bell chimed above the door and Caroline rose her head, still resting on the counter and saw Luke walk in. He was the co-owner of Granny's diner. Granny Lucas was the other. Everyone knew and liked Elizabeth Forbes. They all missed her and all wished she had won the battle.

But she hadn't, and no one was taking it harder than Caroline.

"Caroline…I thought I told you to take the week off."

"You did."

"So why are you here?"

Caroline sighed and pushed herself off the counter, her blonde hair, her mother's hair, falling into her face. She blew on it and it flew up, and then back down, getting into her eye. Fed up, Caroline brushed it violently away from her face and held it to the side of her head while she talked.

"Work keeps me distracted."

Luke raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, leaning his weight on his right leg. He didn't believe her. Hell Caroline didn't believe herself. It was the biggest lie she knew.

"Caroline…you still think about her."

"How can I not? Every time I look in the mirror I see her."

That was true. But only Caroline's hair reminded her of her mother. Emma on the other hand looked exactly like her mom. Of course that was when she was seventeen so technically she didn't. But out of the three kids, everyone knew Emma was the most like their mother.

Emma. Caroline hated Emma for leaving with no explanation. Caroline knew that Emma felt she didn't belong but surely that was immaturity right? Emma would be twenty eight now…Caroline was after all 19 and Emma was nine years older than her. Would she even come to their mother's funeral? Who knew.

"Caroline go home or I'll fire you."

"You wouldn't do that!"

"I would…and then I'd wait for you to send back in your resume so I could hire you again." Luke winked and Caroline laughed.

"Alright, alright. I'm out."

"Good riddance!"

Caroline shook her head with laughter as she threw her apron on the counter for Luke to hang up. If he was letting her go early, he could clean up. See if the counters look spotless then.

Caroline walked home in her sneakers, which hit the pavement hard. She was underneath her umbrella which she had pulled out of her bag. It had been raining for days and the forecast said for only more.

"The perfect weather for this time."

Her sneakers splashed through the puddles and she headed back home, the raining bouncing of her little yellow umbrella yet still soaking her to the bone.

She arrived on the steps about ten minutes later to a large home with a red front door and flowers beds on the front. The porch glistened with the rain and the parts that were protected seemed to look less beautiful than the parts that weren't.

Caroline folded her umbrella back and leaned it up against the wall beside the door. She fished for her keys inside her purse, pulled them out, unlocked the door and headed inside to cry some more about the woman who died a losing battle and left Caroline behind.

…

Draco leaned his head against the window from the plane he was in which was flying over the Atlantic. His breath fogged up the window and he snuggled further into his blanket. The plane was fairly empty or at least first class was. He was sitting alone but that didn't surprise him.

He always sat alone.

After the…accident at Hogwarts, his boarding school, he'd been cast out. No one liked him. He went from the very top, to the very bottom.

Draco shut his eyes willing the picture to go away. He had other things to think about like that fact that his mother, his real mother, was dead.

Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father had been with Elizabeth Forbes for many ten years. Draco and his father lived in a separate house from his mother, one that seemed to be on the edge of town. His father was a growing businessman, his mother the sheriff of Storybrooke Falls. She came quite often and stayed with Lucius and Draco.

But soon Lucius and Elizabeth began to fight, the fights became a daily thing for whenever she visited. Sometimes they ended with the couple disappearing into the bedroom repeating the apologies. Other times it ended with Elizabeth leaving the house and Lucius collapsing into a chair crying.

Draco never understood what happened with them but one day Elizabeth never came back. Draco didn't understand. Lucius came home one day, angry, and told Draco they were leaving. For good.

They packed up their bags, hopped on a plane and next thing Draco knew they were moving into an apartment for two in London, England.

Lucius told Draco that Elizabeth left them. Draco would still see her in the summers but in the school year he would stay with his father.

The growing business man his father was he met a woman when Draco was eleven. Her name was Narcissa Black and she was as elegant and cold as they come. She was infatuated with Lucius but he would only ever love Elizabeth. But because he had lost his light, Lucius soon grew into a workaholic, devoting his time to work and married Narcissa for her family was rich and he was able to extend Malfoy Enterprises from there. He sent Draco to Hogwarts, a very prestigious boarding school.

Things happened and now it led to Draco being here, currently. He wondered why his father wasn't coming. He supposed he would mourn in his own way, if he did.

Draco sighed again and leaned back into his chair, shutting his eyes. He needed rest. The next couple of months were going to be a long time.

…

Emma leaned back in the back of the taxi that was just entering Maine now. The truck had gone on ahead because she had to stop at the office and sign the last few papers. Her boss, Graham Hubert, gorgeous man but unfortunately married and with one kid. Emma had a crush on him when she first started as a bounty hunter but well, that fell flat.

Graham hadn't wanted her to go but he understood, he was an orphan and despite the fact that Emma ran away, this was her mom's funeral.

Now in the back of a taxi staring at the rain sliding down the window, Emma breathed a deep breath and let her mind wander.

It seemed to fall to one person who Emma wasn't exactly excited to see and yet was.

Caroline. Her younger sister by nine years, Caroline and Emma had been best friends. Emma loved Caroline more than anything and she wished she could have seen Caroline grow up. She'd be nineteen now.

And most likely Caroline hated her. Emma had left without leaving anything behind but the secrets her mother kept. Emma banged her head against the window.

"Are you alright miss?"

Emma smiled a tight lipped smile at the driver. "I'm fine."

"We're almost there if you're wondering. About forty five minutes."

Forty five minutes till her utter doom. Emma sighed again shut her eyes as her head hit the head rest. Another reason why she decided to come back was because of Caroline. Their mother's death would Caroline hard, because they were so close, and someone needed to take of her. And Draco was probably coming home which meant he'd need to be taken care of too. He was only eighteen.

Emma was going to have to step up and take her mother's place in their lives. But how in hell was she supposed to mend the bridges she burned when she left?

**A/N: So this is my newest story. It features my three favourite couples of all time. **

**1. Captain Swan aka Emma Swan and Killian Jones/Captain Hook. **

**2. Dramione aka Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.**

**3. Klaroline aka Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikaelson**

**Now Klaus, Killian and Hermione won't come in till later because right now it's focusing on our three leads, Draco, Emma and Caroline. I hope you like it because this idea has been in my head for a while. Please read and review because I would love to hear everyone's thoughts! If only they allowed crossovers for three stories! **


	2. Handwritten

_Let it out, let me in, take a hold of my hand_

_There's nothing like another soul that's been cut up the same _

_And did you wanna drive without a word in-between?_

_**I can understand, you need a minute to breathe**_

_And to sew up the seams__**... **__after all this defeat_

_-Handwritten, Gaslight Anthem _

Caroline:

Caroline was sleeping when she heard the knock on her door. In her blue fluffy pajamas with teddy bears that she's had for a couple of years, she walks out of her room, down the stairs and quickly to the front door. She didn't bother to check who it was because Caroline figured it was Tessa checking up on her to make sure she was okay.

The minute Caroline opened the door dread filled her up, and she wanted to slam the door and run up to her room and scream into her pillow because the worst person on the planet had arrived.

Emma Forbes.

And the worst part…was that for a minute Caroline thought it was her mom because Emma looked _exactly_ like her, just a bit younger. Caroline wanted to punch Emma then slap her, then yell and scream at her and just tell her to disappear again because that what Emma did the first time and Caroline doesn't need more heartbreak.

But the fact that Emma looked just like their mom broke Caroline down before she could express her rage at Emma. So instead she collapsed on the ground and begun sobbing. Emma knelt down and pulled her into her arms and rocked Caroline back and forth, whispering and kissed her forehead as Caroline cried into her shoulder.

…

Emma:

Emma picked Caroline up and led her inside and laid her in her room, tucked her into her bed and quietly shut the door and made her way downstairs. Emma went out to the porch to grab her luggage and brought it back inside. She was going to have to go to the airport soon to pick up Draco.

Emma picked up her stuff and brought it into the house, shutting the door behind her. She carried it upstairs and then paused, staring at the door in front of her. Her bedroom door from when she was seventeen. Emma gulped, not knowing what was going to be in there, whether her mother changed it or not.

Swallowing her fear, Emma pushed open the door to find her room the exact same it had been when she left. On her bed lied the purple quilt her grandmother, Rose Nolan had sewn for her. She had the lavender walls with the posters of Johnny Depp and Joseph Gordon Levitt decorating her walls. Her desk was still the ivory white with the purple office chair with it. Emma set her luggage down that came with her and went outside to see if the moving truck had arrived.

It was turning the corner just as she stepped out onto the porch. The truck pulled into the driveway and they began to bring out the boxes she had packed the day before.

"Where do you want this miss?"

"Just inside, on the living room floor."

The man grunted and Emma directed the three guys where to go and helped bring in her stuff. She hadn't packed any furniture but her favourite chair.

Everything else was just knick knacks she had from over the years in Manhattan. Soon everything was out of the truck and in the house. She paid the men, they said goodbye and left. Emma took a deep breath, secretly hoping she wouldn't have to stay here in Storybrooke Falls for long. She had a feeling though that that would not be the case.

"So you're moving in?"

Emma turned around to see Caroline on the now wearing a flower dress with short sleeves and a nametag over her right breast.

"Yeah. That's the idea."

"You should go. It's obvious you don't want to be here."

That hurt. Emma knew Caroline was made at her but to ask her to leave? That hurt Emma more than she liked to admit.

"I'm staying till you don't need me anymore."

"Who said we ever did?"

"no one."

"Then go."

"I'm not leaving."

"You sure? Cause your track record of not leaving isn't very clean."

With that Caroline strode past Emma and walked out of the house, brushing off Emma's hand when she reached for her. Emma leaned against the door frame and hit her head against it. She had screwed up. Big time.

"Where are you going?"

"To my job."

Emma sighed as she watched her sister walk away. Caroline _had a job_. Her first job? Her second? Was she in university now? Emma had missed so many milestones…

Emma got off the frame and headed back inside. She went into the kitchen and found the coffee maker and filled it to make herself some coffee. She then noticed the phone on the counter and it was flashing red. She pressed the play button to hear the message.

"Hey Caroline, it's Derek. I know this is a bad time for you but I've got some of your mother's things her at the station. You can drop by anytime today to pick them up. I'll see you later."

Emma waited for the coffee to finish and went to grab a mug when she realized that she should probably go pick up the stuff. Of course she had no idea who Derek was and wasn't exactly keen on getting discovered. But the town was small and everyone knew everyone's business and with the sheriff's death, people would be showing up all the time to offer condolences and probably try to get some gossip from Caroline to see if Elizabeth Forbes was anything like the portrait she portrayed. Good and loving mother, loving wife, a determined sheriff…

But Caroline knew nothing and Emma had wanted to keep it that way for both Draco and Caroline. They didn't need to hate their mom like Emma did. They didn't need to know the dirty little secret that she had. That Elizabeth wasn't a saint, and Emma's father certainly wasn't either. The family secret would die with her and she highly doubted her father would tell anything. He probably wasn't even in the town anymore.

So Emma went to her box labeled kitchen and ripped it open and fished inside to find a travel mug to hold her coffee. She put the coffee in that and then went to the front door to leave. She stopped at the frame and backed up a little noticing some keys hanging on the wall. She plucked them off and look at them closely. There was no chance…

Emma opened up the garage and gasped when she saw what was inside. Her old, yellow buggy was still there. Underneath a tarp but there none the less. She smiled, happy to be reunited with her bug and she hopped in, turned on the engine and slowly backed out.

She drove on the roads for a while till she came to the downtown area of the town. No one was out though since it was raining and that made Emma grateful. Less chance of being discovered. She grabbed her umbrella and the ran for the steps, her boots splashing the rain. She opened the door and shut it quickly, shaking off the water and shutting her umbrella.

"Hey Caroline. I wasn't sure you would come but then I saw your car and –"

Emma looked up to see a tall and very gorgeous man staring at her. He was certainly fit and wore a gray long sleeved shirt that fit snugly to his chest. He was bald with fuzz around his mouth. He was brown skinned and wore jeans that fit him snugly as well. He looked really good. He had a badge clipped onto a belt loop that said deputy on it. He had papers in his hand and his mouth was hanging open and because Emma was curious, she looked at his ringer finger and saw a platinum band sitting there.

"Whoa."

Emma looked at the floor sheepishly, embarrassed by the fact that he thought she was Caroline. She crossed her arms and then looked back up at him.

"Derek Morgan and you are?"

Derek stuck out his hand and Emma took it, keeping on arm across her chest.

"Emma Swan."

"You know new people never come here. Ever."

"I'm not new."

"Oh? I've never seen you before and Emma Swan isn't familiar to me."

Emma laughed and looked up at the wall.

"I guess that's because no one would know me in this town as Emma Swan. They'd know me as Emma Forbes."

Derek's eyes went wide as his head processed the information. Emma could seed the gears in his brain turning.

"So you're the other daughter. The infamous one."

Emma groaned. So everyone knew who she was. Great.

"Well I'm here to pick up my mom's stuff so…getting that would be great."

"Oh right! Yeah sure. Hang on a sec."

Derek disappeared to the back and Emma walked around the office checking it out. She noticed the computer and walked over to it, her hands now in her back pockets and peered at the screen. It seemed he was trying to find something…or someone.

"You know, you're mother was a great woman. I admired her so much. She taught me everything I know."

Emma looked up at him as he held a box full of things. He set it on the table and Emma smiled and simply nodded along, knowing that if she spoke, she'd ruin the image everyone had of her.

"Who are you looking for?"

Derek moved over to the computer and sat down and began typing in a name into the database.

"We're looking for a girl named Grace. Her father, Jefferson, doesn't know where she is and he's frantic."

Emma cocked up and eyebrow at this.

"Move over. Let me see."

Derek shifted the chair and watched as Emma squatted down in front of the computer and her fingers began to type furiously over the keys. Finally she smirked and backed up, allowing Derek to take a look.

"No way. She's there?"

"Yeah. It's obvious that Grace simply ran off on her own. That's what most kids do. So I just hacked into the security cameras at the stop lights and checked them out. My guess? She's on her way home right now."

Derek leaned back into his chair, impressed.

"Wow. Thanks. Want to come with me to pick her up?"

Emma shrugged. "Sure. Let me just grab the stuff and put it in my trunk. Then I'll join you."

Derek nodded and watched as Emma got the stuff and left the station. An idea was brewing in his head now.

…

Caroline:

Caroline wiped the counters and smiled at the cleanliness of them. If Luke found her in here he would kill her. But he wasn't in charge today, Granny was so Caroline wasn't worried. She tied the apron tighter on her waist and looked up when the bell chimed by the door. It was Zoe, one of the town's doctors.

"Hey Dr. Hart!"

"Hey Caroline. Can I have some coffee? Preferably black."

Caroline nodded and went over to the coffee maker and turned it on.

Zoe Hart had been the doctor who looked after Elizabeth Forbes case. She treated her and been there all along the way with Caroline. She was Emma's age, twenty eight and had known Emma for a bit when they were both seventeen. Then again everyone had known Emma because she was Miss popular. Everyone wanted to be Emma Swan.

"here you go. One black coffee."

Zoe smiled and took a sip and sighed. "Always a great cup of coffee with you."

"Go talk to Luke he's the one who makes it. I just pour it."

Zoe laughed. "Every once in a while Caroline you just need to take a compliment when given, even if it's not true. Ignorance is bliss."

Zoe continued laughing as she left the grill to head back to the hospital. Caroline sighed and turned around only to run into Ruby.

"Hey Red."

Ruby wasn't actually called Ruby because all she ever wore was red. So everyone called her Red.

"Hey Care. How are you doing?"

"I'm alright. I'm getting through it."

Ruby smiled and nodded. If anyone knew what Caroline was going through it was Ruby. Ruby's mother had died when Ruby was a teen. Her mother though had bi polar disorder and had tried to kill her so they had to put her down. It tore Ruby to pieces for months, but she climbed out of the deep, dark, hole she was in thanks to a man by the name of Victor Whale.

The two were an item now, dating for three years. The question was…when would Victor pop the question? Caroline smiled at the thought of something good happening during this dark time.

Ruby was busy cleaning up the diner when Caroline's shift ended. Caroline hung her apron up and grabbed her bag, ready to face his sister back home.

"Oh hey Caroline?"

Caroline looked up from the door at Ruby who was facing her.

"Josh wants you to head over to his office to meet him. He has to uh…go over the will."

Caroline smiled a small smile. "Thanks tell him I'll contact him when I can."

Ruby nodded and went back to cleaning. Caroline headed out and sighed. Josh Lucas was a lawyer and a good guy. He was married to his wife Cher, who was the charity organizer for well basically any charity. She wasn't the brightest person on the block but she certainly knew how to get people to give.

Caroline walked the streets, admiring the fall weather. Technically it was early September, so the month should still be hot from the summer, but Caroline was never one for the heat. She preferred the weather to be clouded over, no rain unless she was inside, and a cool breeze blowing the dried leaves off the ground and into the air.

On the route home Caroline went through the park, reminiscing about how her mother used to take them to the park and watch the three siblings play on the slide and swings. She sat down on the bench and watched the children play and wished that Emma had never left, Draco had stayed with them and hadn't disappeared out of the blue, and her mother hadn't died.

"Hey Care."

Caroline looked up and saw Tessa standing by the bench. Her red curls blowing in the breeze that existed and her green/blue eyes sparkling.

"Hey Tess."

Tessa sat down beside Caroline and looked at her, her hands remaining in her coat pocket.

"How are you doing?"

"Surviving."

_Barely. _

"Whose that with Derek?"

Caroline looked up and gasped as she saw Emma walking with Derek Morgan, the town's deputy.

"Wonder who she is. Holy shit! She looks like…like…"

"My mom? I know. Probably because she's my sister."

Tessa was bewildered and turn to face Caroline on the bench as Caroline stared daggers at Emma and Derek.

"You have a sister?"

"Brother too."

"You have a family?"

Caroline then looked at Tessa and immediately felt sorry for her. Tessa only had her dad.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You don't ever really think of these things. I mean, you probably think about how much they meant to you, you know? But me? I see all the happy families and wish…that had been me. That I have that mother, the siblings. It sucks."

Caroline nodded and slowly stood up.

"I'm going home. Want to come over?"

Tessa nodded and both girls stood and walked away from the bench, away from the park, and away from their bad thoughts to Caroline's home.

…

Draco:

Draco sighed as he rolled over in the seat he was in. He had just woken up and his flight still had three more hours to go. He looked at all the other passengers in first class with him. They all had expensive suites on, some were bald, others wore toupees, and some had actually hair. Either way, this was a place his father thrived; making deals with others who had simply come for a ride. Greedy men, eager to snatch up the latest offer. It was how they worked.

But this atmosphere was something g that made Draco uncomfortable to the point where he just wanted to disappear, to be in his mother's arms like when he was young and snuggling up to her when he was scared.

A shiver went down his spine and he felt arms wrap around him. He looked around but saw nothing. No one was there. But the feeling remained, and ushered him into a deep sleep.

…

Emma:

"So Emma…I guess you're here for the funeral and then what?"

"I'll probably stay for a while, to look after Caroline and the place."

_And Draco. _

"Really? So you'll be needing a job?"

Emma stopped walking and looked at Derek. She never thought of that.

"I guess so. I never really thought of that."

"What was your job in Manhattan?"

"I was a bounty hunter."

"No kidding. Like mother like daughter, if you don't mind me saying."

Emma nodded and ran up to catch up with Derek.

"Well the sheriff position needs to be taken. I've never been comfortable taken Liz's spot. You've got the qualifications. It's yours if you want it."

"I don't know…"

"Just think about it alright. Here's my number give me a call with your decision. I've got to get going to my wife now. I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah. See ya."

Emma watched as Derek ran off to the right, very intent on getting somewhere. He was definitely a newlywed, with the joy he immediately got when talking about his wife. She must be some woman.

Emma shook her head and walked back to her car. The rain had let up a bit but she was soaked to the bone. She dived into her car, slamming the door with a hope to keep the rain ou.t It worked, and Emma stuck the keys in her ignition and drove on home.

Once she got there she grabbed the box of her mother's things and headed up to the front door. Balancing the box in one arm, her knee extended up a bit to keep the box in place, she fished with her left hand for her keys, grabbed them, and unlocked the door. She pushed it open with her foot and trudged on in, kicking off her boots in the process.

"Hey Emma."

Emma turned around to see Caroline sitting at the island with a girl with red, curly hair. They held mugs with the scent of hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon. It was a Forbes thing, to have whip cream and cinnamon. No one else seemed to like it. The red haired girl had plain old cocoa. Nothing special.

"Hey."

"Emma this is Tessa. She;s my best friend."

Emma nodded and smiled. "hey Tessa."

"Hi."

"What do you have there Emma?"

"Mom's stuff from the station. Derek had called you but I figured I go because you were at work."

Caroline nodded and turned her head back to Tessa, obviously declaring it to be the end of the conversation. Emma huffed and made her way up the stairs to her mom's bedroom. She set the box on the bed and sat beside it. She pulled out her mom's jacket, hat, gun, papers, and pictures.

There were a bunch of Caroline, and couple of Draco but the biggest picture was of Emma. It was in a frame that Emma made when she was in grade school. It was of Emma, and her mom, when Emma was sixteen, before everything went wrong. They had gone for ice cream and her mom had pulled out the camera. Emma's hair was shorter then, up to her shoulders, and her mom had the usual spiky look. Emma's eyes were shut and she was laughing while her mom laughed with her. They both had ice cream on their noses, vanilla, because they weren't ones for detail.

Emma smiled and felt a tear slip down her face. She wiped it as quickly as possible and put the picture on the bed with the rest of the things. There was a blanket left and Emma took that out. It was her baby blanket, the one that her mother made before she became sheriff. It was knitted white, with a purple ribbon going through at the ends. It also had her name, Emma, woven into the fabric. It was purple too.

Emma set it down and noticed one more thing in the box. It was her mom's badge. It wasn't anything big but an eight point star of gold metal that said sheriff on it. Emma flipped in her fingers, and traced the word on it.

Emma then grabbed her purse and threw the badge in it. She threw on her coat, realizing she was going to be late to the airport to pick up Draco.

She ran down the stairs as fast as possible grabbing the car keys while waiting for the phone to pick up. She had dialled Derek's number on the way down the stairs.

Tessa and Caroline were gone, probably went to Tessa's house to get away from Emma.

"Hello?"

A female voice answered and Emma assumed it to be Derek's wife.

"Hi I'm emma Swan, I'm lookin g for Derek. Is he there?"

"Yup! Sure thing! Let me just get him. Hey Derek? An Emma Swan on the phone for you!"

"Be right there baby girl!"

Emma waited a bit and then heard the phone be passed on.

"Emma?"

"Yeah. Hey so I thought about it and I'll take it."

"Really? That's fantastic! So can you start tommrow?"

"Sure."

"Perfect. See you soon Emma."

"Yeah. Bye."

Emma hung up her cell phone and went to her car to pick up Draco from the airport. Meanwhile Derek was smiling in his house with his wife at the dinner table.

"Hun what's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just knew the badge would work."

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Please review! **

**Fungumunguss **


	3. Perfect Stranger

_Might have known you'd be my savior, _

_When I'd fallen out of favor, _

_Might have known you'd be my savior _

_You saved this __**perfect stranger**_

_-Perfect Stranger, The Enemies _

Draco:

Draco grabbed his luggage and exited the terminal. He was out in the open, finally arriving in Maine. He walked around, looking for a head of blonde hair. He didn't really have a good image of Emma. Last he had seen her was when she was seventeen. Now she'd be twenty eight and therefore most likely looked a lot different than how she used to.

"Draco!"

He turned around and gasped. He saw his mother. But on the double take realized it wasn't her but Emma. Draco ran towards her and dropped his stuff, enveloping her into a big hug. Emma hugged him back and he squeezed tighter.

Draco couldn't express the emotion he felt when he saw Emma. Sure she had left but he knew she had a good reason why. He figured fear might have something to do with it, but Emma wasn't one to be into cowardice. No, she was someone who faced things head on.

And the fact she looked just like their mom. Emotional turmoil took over and Draco finally let it loose. Crying in public was something he hated but he couldn't control it.

"Shhh. It's okay Draco. C'mon. Let's head to the car."

Draco nodded and Emma wrapped her arm around his shoulders and grabbed his bag and led him to the car.

When they got there Draco realized it was her yellow buggy from when she was a teen.

"You still have this piece of junk?"

"I resent that! It works great for your information and besides, I didn't have a car in Manhattan."

"You were in Manhattan? That's where you ran off to?"

Draco couldn't help but have some bitterness in his voice. Emma sighed and looked at him with sad eyes.

"It was complicated Draco. You were eight. You wouldn't have understood."

Draco nodded and stepped into the car. He shut the door and Emma slid in beside him in the driver's seat. She started the car and drove out of the airport back to Storybrooke Falls.

Draco leaned his head against the window, his arms crossed. The car was silent when they entered the sleepy town and the tension was so thick you couldn't even cut it with a knife. They pulled up into the driveway and Draco hopped out, grabbing his stuff and heading inside.

He waited for Emma to come up the steps and opened the front door.

"Thanks."

She nodded and followed him inside. Caroline was back, at the island by herself. She was wearing a jean jacket with a green top on underneath and blue jeans with brown boots.

She stared at Draco who stared back and she glared, obviously unhappy with his presence.

"So you're here."

"Yeah."

"For good?"

"For a while at least."

Caroline nodded, her curls bouncing with fury. "Emma I called Josh back. As soon as Draco's unpacked we're heading out to his office for the reading of the will."

"Alright. Let's get you unpacked then."

"Emma I'm eighteen. I think I can unpack my stuff by myself."

"Right. Of course. Sorry."

Draco sighed and saw that Emma was trying to connect. He felt bad and decided to let her help.

"Actually I could use a hand."

Emma perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah. You can move my boxers into my drawers."

"Uh I don't think so. Let's just get you unpacked."

Draco laughed, a sound that was welcoming to everyone's ears. He and Emma headed upstairs, to unpack and then head out to the lawyer's office.

…

Caroline:

Caroline had dropped Tessa off at her house and then headed back. She called Josh, telling him she'd be there soon. She asked if anyone else was mentioned on the will. He said an Emma Swan and Draco Malfoy were. Caroline couldn't believe they both changed their last names. Were they not proud of being a Forbes?

Caroline sighed and emptied out her mug with the two kissing red reindeer. It was her favourite cup, the first one she got after Emma had left for Christmas.

It was her favourite because the reindeer seemed so happy, even though they weren't real. Caroline then heard laughter and saw Emma and Draco coming down the stairs, enjoying each other's company. Caroline couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously as she watched them seem to be happy while she suffered.

They seemed to notice Caroline was watching them and they stopped.

"Ready to go?"

Caroline nodded and put her mug into the sink. She then headed out the door straight to the bug. Emma came round and unlocked it and Caroline hopped in the back seat, while Draco sat shot gun. Emma drove them and Caroline was surprised that she knew where she was going.

They pulled up into a gravel parking lot, where the sign, in neon, stood tall and proud, reading, "Lawyers: Just For You."

It had to be the worst sign created ever, but Josh was the newest and the nicest lawyer in the firm, and Caroling trusted him the best as did her mom.

The crew got out of the car and walked into the building where a receptionist with straight blonde hair sat with a Bluetooth in her ear.

"Hi! Welcome to Lawyer's Firm. Can I help you?"

Emma spoke up. "Um yeah we're here to see about a will for Elizabeth Forbes?"

"Ah yes! Here you are. Mr. Lucas will be out in a second. Let me just buzz him. Mr. Lucas? Yes theyre are three people to see you here about Mrs. Forbes will? Okay I will. You can head on up. Take the stairs, then turn left and walk to the door labeled Josh Lucas. He'll greet you there."

The trio nodded and made their way, following the receptionist's instructions. Once they arrived at the door, Caroline knocked and they heard a faint, come in.

She opened it and she saw Josh stand up, with a smile on his face.

"Caroline. Glad you could make it."

"As if I could miss this."

She gave him a hug and she felt him tense.

"What? Oh."

He was staring at Emma.

"Wow….um hello. My name is Josh Lucas. You must be…?"

"Emma Swan."

"Yes. You're in the will. It's uncanny you look just like her."

Emma shifted uncomfortably. "Well…I am kind of her…daughter?"

"Oh…wait…Emma Forbes? No way. It's me Josh Lucas remember? Ruby's brother?"

Caroline watched as Emma's eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh my gosh! Um hi!"

"It's great to see you! I didn't think…but here you are!"

"Uh yeah…"

"Well anyway. It's great to see you again. I'll just have to tell Ruby. But onto why you guys really came here. Your mother's will."

"Oh Josh? This is my brother Draco." said Caroline.

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Really? I thought the whole town knew?"

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose and Caroline shot her a look. No one knew about Draco?

"Let's just get this over with." Said Emma, obviously wanting to get out of the room.

"Right. Of course. So, your mother left a few things to each of you. Only you three were mentioned and I can see now why. So first, are these letters."

Caroline watched as Josh pulled out three envelopes. All were slender and white, with each person's name scrawled on them in her mother's handwriting.

"So for you Draco she left you every book in the library for your, and I quote, "yearning for more knowledge." She also left you this gold ball. I've got no idea what it is but I'm assuming you do?"

Draco nodded and Caroline saw tears begin to form.

"For you Caroline, your mother left you this key, and this map."

"That's it?"

"Yes. And for you Emma, your mother left you the house and the land, the yellow bug, her practice."

Caroline's mouth dropped. "WHAT?"

"Caroline what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? My mother left everything important to her to a daughter who hates her and the most loyal daughter gets….nothing?"

"I'm sorry Caroline but that was your mother's will. I can't change that."

Caroline huffed and shot up out of her chair and stormed out of the office, needing to cool off because she was beyond angry. How could her mother just leave her in the dust. A key and a map? What the hell was Caroline supposed to do with that? Nothing! Absolutely nothing? What could a key even go to?

…

Emma:

Emma sat in the office drumming her fingers on the armrest of the chair.

"I've never seen Caroline act that way."

"It's mom's death. It's been hard on her."

Josh really had no idea but Emma did. And she felt guilty, she really did. But things were out of her control and Emma couldn't handle it.

"I'll go after her. C'mon Draco. We've got to head back. Thanks Josh. I'm sure Caroline will get over it. Did Mom give any indication what the key would go to?"

"It should say in Caroline's letter."

Emma nodded. That made sense. She waved bye to Josh and she and Draco headed out back to the car. Caroline was nowhere to be found and Emma hoped she had headed back home.

They drove past everything, silent on the way there but Emma was curious as to the golden ball.

"Draco, what's up with the golden ball?"

"It was something I loved as a kid. I never knew where she got it but it was special to me. I don't know why but there was just something about it…I don't know."

Emma nodded as they pulled into their driveway. She noticed another car in the driveway. A gray Saturn.

_Wonder who's here._

Emma got out of the car and Draco and her headed to the front door, they opened it and Emma was relieve to see Caroline sitting at the island but there was a man with her. He was old, Emma would say in his early fifties. His hair was a dirty blonde with gray wisps in it. His face held wrinkles but you could tell he was handsome. He turned and Emma gasped, dropped her keys, and bolted.

She ran out onto the street. She hadn't wanted to run into him, but now she realized it was inevitable. Of course he was still connected with Caroline, he was their father after all. Of course he would show up…but now…Now he'd want to reconnect, to make up excuse and Emma didn't want that. She knew the truth and she didn't want to hear his side.

"Emma wait!"

"Get away from me."

"You'll make a scene Emma. Come inside. Please."

Emma shook off his hand that had grabbed onto her arms. She walked away, her hair blowing in the now harsh wind.

"Emma…"

"No. You don't get a say in anything."

"Emma it's been eleven years."

"So what? Did you marry her?"

"Emma…"

"Did. You. Marry. Her."

"Yes."

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes. Of course he fucking did. What a bastard.

"I will never understand why mom married a whore like you.

"EMMA! That is no way to speak to your-"

"My what? You died to me the day I saw you and her together. I kicked you out of my life as fast as possible because no one, especially Mom deserved that. I knew you two fought but god!"

"Emma…"

"Fuck off. Stay away from me. In fact stay away from Caroline."

"She's my daughter Emma."

"Yeah but I'm her guardian now. Not you so if I tell you to stay away…_you'll stay away_. Got it?"

Emma began walking away from the street, heading into the center of the town anyway to get away from him.

"When will you ever let me explain?"

_Never. You don't need to explain your actions. I understand you perfectly clear David James Nolan. Dad._

…

David James Nolan was a tool. A bastard. A dick. Whatever awful name that existed for men…that was Emma's Dad. He was a man cursed by what all men are. Beautiful women. And did he fall hard.

Her name…the mistress…was Mary Margaret. She was a sweet woman, Emma's homeroom teacher in grade school. She assumed the flirtations had started at parent teacher interviews. Her dad was filling for sheriff as Emma's mom was pregnant with Caroline at the time. He showed up, which he'd never done before, it had always been Liz who came but nevertheless he was there and Emma was happy because for once her father was with her instead of working.

But alas her innocence blinded her because he was really there for her. Mary Margaret. And soon one thing led to another and Emma saw them together. _Romantically_, and everything crashed down around her. Emma had no idea how long it went on for, and he married her too.

There is more to the story of course but Emma refused to let her thoughts drift. She needed that anger, it made her who she was.

Emma stormed into a place called Granny's Grill. There was one thing she need and she hoped that the diner had some alcohol.

"Hey there. Can I help you?"

Emma looked up and saw a waitress with lots of red. Red lipstick, red streaks, red clothes.

"Uh yeah do you have anything to drink?"

"We've got coffee or tea. Juice, water."

"I'm hoping for something a little bit stronger than that."

"Ah I see. Well the Jolly Roger will probably have what you're looking for."

"Thanks."

Emma smiled and turned around and left the diner the girl in red watching her. There was something familiar about her that tugged at Emma's brain, but she couldn't remember.

The Jolly Roger was located on the outskirts of town seeing as it didn't quite fit in with the town's homey and quaint style. But it was something that screamed home to Emma considering the many bars and pubs she visited in Manhattan. She grinned at the neon sign that flashed a boat with the Jolly Roger flag.

This was definitely home.

…

Emma sat on a barstool and the counter, waiting for someone to come and take her order. She looked around and noticed some people playing pool. Her mind, used to profiling any character from bounty hunting, immediately started anaylzing the people. She saw one woman, clearly a cougar, dressed with a short, tight, leather mini skirt, with a loose fitted top that hung to her waist but not her breasts. The men were enthralled.

Then there were the drunks in the corner. She saw one who wore a toque, with a marshmallow vest, forest green. He seemed angry, and married. Emma felt bad for the wife, or maybe that's why he was drinking.

"What can I get you lass?"

Emma turned around to face the bartender and was rendered speechless for a couple of seconds.

The man was hot. Scratch that. Gorgeous, with a fit body (Emma could feel herself drooling), messy yet oh so perfect hair that was black, lovely looking biceps, and too blue eyes that can entrance and get you lost in them for centuries.

Emma shook her head, surprised and angry with her sudden inability to talk. She looked at the bartender and he was smirking! The bastard.

"I'll have a whole bottle of whiskey. You're best."

The man raised an eyebrow and her and nodded. "As you wish."

And one more thing to add to that list of gorgeousness that he is, he had a bloody brilliant accent that made your legs go weak. Oh how she hated this man.

"There you go love."

And he does pet names. Lass, love, what's next?

"Thanks."

"So what's a lovely lady like yourself doing all alone at this time of night?"

Now it was Emma's turn to raise an eyebrow. Was he coming onto her? Two can play that game.

"It's eight. Hardly at this "time of night.""

Yes she did include air quotations. Fingers and everything.

"Lass, no one really starts drinking till say twelve. In the morning."

He leaned across the counter, both arms crossed peering at her.

"Who hurt you today love?"

"Who broke your heart?"

Oh yes. Emma may not know anything but she knew body language. She really should have a PhD in it. He was tense around her, because despite what his brain said, he was interested in her. He used flirtations as a defense. Women would only see him as a tumble in the sheets and he never has to worry about a broken heart again. Yeah she knew him. And yet she didn't know his name.

"Perceptive aren't you lass?"

Emma shrugged. Heck she had her fair share of heartbreak. It's never hard to recognize a kindred spirit. Not that Emma would ever admit that to him let alone anyone.

"Were you ever in love?"

"No."

_Maybe I was. Once._

She kept the thought to herself. Just because she knew him sort of, didn't mean she needed to tell him that.

"Then why be here? Drinking thy sorrows away?"

Emma snorted. He was really laying it on her the charm. Now she just waited for the innuendos.

"I know of better ways to cure a broken heart." He winked.

_And there's the innuendo. _

"Like hell."

"You wound me lass."

Emma shrugged. She barely knew the guy. She shouldn't care. Right?

"Besides, you're somewhat of an open book."

Emma turned to face him, putting the tenth shot down after shooting it down. Where had the other shots gone?

"Oh pray tell."

"You were abandoned by those you love most. They didn't believe you or didn't want to believe you. Because of that you are closed up and afraid, unwilling to talk, to reveal yourself."

Emma was shocked. How did he? Is he a profiler? HOW DID HE FIGURE THAT OUT? Because Emma Swan was if anything most certainly NOT an open book. Emma decided she had had enough of this…bartender. What was his name? She checked the name tag.

_Killian Jones_

Emma shook her head and then went to stand up but toppled. She figured she had more than twenty shots of tequila. Or was it whiskey she ordered? She couldn't remember.

"Lass, are you alright to get home by yourself?"

"I'm fine."

Emma took one step and triped over her two feet.

"I'm walking you home. WADE! I'm leaving okay?"

"Gotcha buddy!"

Killian threw the bar towel on the counter and took off his apron, coming around to help Emma. She shrugged him off but he seemed persistent on helping.

"Fine."

Emma wrapped her arm around his waist as did he with her. They walked out of Jolly Roger and began walking towards her place. Emma stumbled a bit as Killian walked her home. They got to her front door and Killian stayed at the bottom of the porch as Emma walked up seeming to regained her balance. Emma huffed and turned to face him, sarcasm all over her face.

"What gentleman."

"I'm always a gentleman. In more ways than one."

Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Goodnight Killian."

"I never got your name!"

"I never gave it."

"That's not fair love."

"Nothings fair in love and war."

And with that Emma shut the door and headed up to her room for some good night rest. She needed it.

…

Killian:

Killian sighed and kicked a rock as he walked to his apartment. That blonde hair girl…she was something. Killian immediately thought she was the sheriff but then realized she only looked like the sheriff. She must be the sheriff's daughter. But didn't she have only one daughter?

Killian had moved from Ireland two years ago after the whole ordeal with Milah and his parents. It was a long and bothersome story, one the Killian regretted having to live.

So he left to start over. A new beginning. He met Wade Kinsella, the biggest country guy Killian knows, met him one day. They live across from each other in the apartments. They became best friends and Wade offered him a job at the Jolly Roger, the bar in Storybrooke Falls, Maine.

He wondered who the blonde siren was (because really she was a siren, enticing men with her looks and her voice. Yes, he found her voice incredibly sexy). Killian figured he'd ask Wade when he got home.

He continued walking down the street, his mind refusing to leave the blonde beauty.

**A/N: So that's the first Killian POV! Aha whose excited that he has appeared? Klaus and Hermione won't show up till later or maybe next chapter….depends. Anywho please review! **

**Fungumunguss**


	4. Old School

_So why don't you meet me, down behind the old school_

_We'll waste away the weekend, with perfect regard for how _

_**Cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity**_

_The apathy's surrounding me_

_Don't close your eyes or we'll fade away_

_-Old School, Hedley _

Caroline:

Caroline had heard Emma enter in late last night having a conversation with a random stranger who she had never met or seen before. Yes he was handsome (she had snuck a peek through the window) but her sister was being…_a loose cannon_.

That was wrong. If anything Caroline should be loose and Emma should look after the family. But Caroline knew that alcohol was never the answer, something Emma had yet to learn, and knew that she'd have to look after everyone.

She had to be Elizabeth Forbes. Of course she was too young to be the sheriff, but she still could try. And leaving the practice to Emma? The station? What was her mother thinking. Clearly she hadn't because Emma had come in last night absolutely wasted. What kind of sheriff does that? Not a good one.

Caroline turned the envelope in her hand. The last words of her mother to her. She delicately traced her name, feeling the ink bumps, trying to picture her mother writing it.

She didn't want to open it, and yet she did. She was at an impasse, trying to figure out what her mother would say to her before she actually read the words. She came up with nothing. She was about to open it when she heard Emma coming down the stairs.

"Morning."

Emma was clutching her head (obviously an awful hangover) and walked to the coffee machine and began making a cup.

"Who was the guy last night?"

Caroline heard Emma drop her cup in the sink. She smirked.

"Just a gentleman."

Caroline turned around and saw a smile on Emma's face but it disappeared quickly.

"Uh huh…"

"What?"

"Nothing. I thought I'd go to the station today just in case you were wondering."

"Okay, I'll drive you. I have to go there anyway. It's my first day on the job."

"Job?"

"Yeah I ran into Derek Morgan when I went to get Mom's stuff. He offered me the position of sheriff. I took it."

Caroline gasped. So much fro taking over her mother's business. Emma had beaten her to the punch, without even trying.

"Hey Caroline? Is Mystic High still running?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I was thinking of signing Draco up. He may be eighteen but he should finish his last year of education right?"

"Yeah that makes sense."

"Good. I think I'll go tell him then head to the station…you coming?"

"I think I'll just stay home and keep on working on the funeral."

"How's that going?"

"Alright."

Caroline heard Emma walk over and rest a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard Care, it's hard on all of us."

Caroline shoved off Emma's hand and grabbed all her stuff and headed up to her room. She really didn't feel like dealing with Emma's supposed sympathy right now. She stormed up the stairs and slammed her door, leaving Emma all alone in her wake.

…

Emma:

Emma sighed and walked up the stairs to Draco's room. She slowly opened it to find him still in bed. His room was green with silver accents scattered around.

"Draco?"

"Go away."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I need to talk to you. Get dressed and meet me downstairs okay? I'll give you some coffee."

Draco mumbled something into his pillow and Emma shook her head and laughed and headed downstairs to make the coffee.

She was at the counter when the doorbell rang. She opened it and met a brown haired girl, with brown eyes. Her hair reminded Emma of a lion's mane. Untameable. The girl seemed determined and Emma wonder what she could be up to.

"Can I help you?"

"yes. I heard you're the new sheriff?"

"I am."

"Perfect. I lost my cat and have no idea where he went. Here is a picture. His name is Crookshanks and he weighs about4 pounds."

Emma looked at the picture. It was an ugly cat, something that she couldn't stand seeing. "Alright I'll get on this."

"Thank you."

The girl left and Emma quirked an eyebrow up wondering who exactly she was and what she was doing. She shrugged figuring she'd tell Derek when she got to the station. Finally Draco came down the stairs and Emma and him jumped in the bug and headed out.

…

"So where are we going?"

"Mystic High. It was my and Caroline's highschool."

"We're going to school?!"

"No, you're going to school. I'm taking you and then signing you up. You'll probably start tomorrow."

"Seriously? School?"

"Yes. I know right now is a difficult time for all of us with Mom's funeral next week, but I figured we'd need some normalcy in our lives. Granted you went to a private school, so this is not going to be the same but still."

Emma looked over and saw him nod.

"Here we are."

Emma looked up at the massive Ivy League high school she had attended when she still lived in Storybrooke Falls. Inside it looked like the typical high school in the movies but on the outside it screamed rich and pompous.

"Alright, let's go inside."

Draco nodded and both of them got out of the bug and headed off to the school, heading inside.

…

Draco:

Draco shivered as he walked the empty halls of Mystic High with Emma beside him. It wasn't anything interesting, but the school's colours were red and silver, a combination he'd never thought he'd see. Considering his house colours were green and silver.

Emma led the pair to the office and she asked to the see the principal to the secretary. "He'll be with you in a second."

Emma nodded and she and Draco sat down in the stairs checking out the office.

"You went here?"

"Yeah. Long time ago."

"It's not something to look at."

"Hey! You grew up in a posh school away from home in _London England_. Of course it's not up to your standards."

Draco saw Emma smirk from beside him, her green eyes extremely playful. He rolled his eyes in response. A man then came in with sandy blonde hair and dark fuzz around his mouth. He was muscular and wore a navy blue coloured shirt with dark brown jeans. His hair went down to the bottom of his neck, and the man ran his hand through it.

"Sawyer?"

The man turned around an blinked. Once. Twice. "Emma?"

Emma stood up and smiled and gave him a hug. "You're the principal here? Never would have guessed."

Sawyer smirked and looked Emma from the bottom to the top. "You look good."

"You don't look half bad yourself cowboy."

"Can we please not use the nicknames?"

Draco curled his fists as he saw Emma flirt with his soon to be principal. He coughed, demanding the attention get back to him. It seemed to snap the pair out of whatever bubble they were in.

"Right. Well I am here to sign up my brother, Draco for school."

Sawyer arched an eyebrow at that. "no kidding. You have family?"

Emma punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up."

He laughed. "Sure. Let's head into my office and we'll discuss details."

Draco and Emma nodded and followed Sawyer into his office. He went around and sat behind his desk with Emma and Draco at the front. He opened up a window on his computer and looked at them and then back at the screen.

"Okay so I need to know his previous school and full name. What was it?"

Emma looked at Draco. "Hogwarts and my name is Draco Abraxas Malfoy."

"The private school?"

"Yeah."

"You must have good grades and judging by the look of your report cards…wow. These are quite impressive. You'd be a real asset to this school."

Emma looked down at Draco with fondness, and Draco could feel the pride radiating off of her onto him. For once Draco felt light, happy. His father had never seemed to be proud of him and the pride Emma had in and of him made him feel loved. He looked at Emma and saw her eyes were watery. He smiled sheepishly, embarrassed and she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him in, squeezing it.

"Anyway. I can sign you up right now and you'll start next week. How does that sound Draco?"

"It sounds good. Thanks…."

"Mr. Ford. James Ford."

"Why the Sawyer then?"

Emma burst out laughing and Sawyer glared at her. "Don't worry about it bud."

Emma kept laughing and slowly got out. "Thanks James."

"No problem. Anything for a best friend. It's good to see you again Emma. Thought you'd forgotten about us."

"You with Kate yet? Or did your sister, Juliet, get in the way?"

"Juliet left with jack. They eloped."

"No kidding. Never saw that coming."

"Neither did we. She never striked anyone as a loose cannon."

"So you and Kate?"

"Going on three years."

"Married?"

"No. But I plan on it."

"Good. This has been a long time coming."

"Yeah. You should visit Robin. She's on the Storybrooke News now."

"No kidding! Well I'll see what I can do."

"She's been your best friend for years. You two were inseparable in high school. You broke her heart when you left. You owe her an explanation."

Draco stood outside of the office listening to them and then Emma walked out. "See ya Sawyer."

"See ya blondie."

…

Draco followed Emma through the halls. She looked at her clock and said "Oh no."

Draco looked up. "What?"

"Bell. RUN!"

Draco watched as Emma booked it out of the school and he looked in shock at her, thinking what a crazy sister he had. Then the bell went and he finally dawned on him why Emma ran out of the school like a bullet.

After the bell was down, the classroom doors opened and students came bustling out of the classrooms, eager to get to their next class. They pushed and shoved Draco and he turned around and SMACK! Ran right into someone.

"Oh I'm –"

"Save it."

He looked over at the girl. Her hair was bushy, her teeth slightly out of shape, she had books scattered all over the floor.

"Um excuse me?" No one talked to Draco Malfoy that way. The nerve!

She looked him straight in the eye, completely unimpressed. She scanned him and scoffed. "You're a typical rich spoiled kid who believes himself to be the greatest. God! Why do you have to come here out of all places?! Go somewhere else like…like… Hogwarts! That stupid preppy school for snobs just like you!"

"I did go there."

She stared at him, dumbfounded and then stormed away going off about rich spoiled brats. Draco looked questioningly after her, wondering if he should mention to Sawyer that he had an insane girl in his school.

"Hermione Granger. The school's top student in every academic subject. She's a bit of a stick in the mud though. Shame, casue she's got such potential."

Draco looked at the boy beside him. He had brown hair which formed a cow lick on his forehead which looked rather stylish. He wore brown corduroy pants and a Calvin Klein shirt of light blue. He had a straight, thin black tie on and brown boots they had laces but were thin, fitting to his ankles.

"Kurt Hummel. And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy. I just moved here with my sisters."

"New kid huh? And you're from Hogwarts? Why come to a dreary place like this?"

"My mom's funeral."

"Oh I'm so sorry! Wow….um who was your….oh wait…your mom was Elizabeth Forbes? No kidding."

"Yeah. It's something we don't really feel like explaining."

"Oh okay. I got it. well if you need a tour let me know Draco, I'd be happy to help."

Draco nodded and then saw a boy with blonde hair that swept into bangs across his forehead and was out a bit. He was decently attractive but had trout lips.

"Oh and Draco this is Sam Evans. Local sports star and has the biggest crush on the glee club star Mercedes Jones. You'll see her around. She isn't hard to miss."

"Uh okay?"

"Hey man. Look new kids here are totally welcome. You should have a try out for the football team."

"Draco! Let's go! When I tell you to run you run! And who are these people?"

The boys stared at Emma. Sam was in shock from how good Emma looked, and Kurt gasped at her fashion style.

"Emma this is Kurt and Sam."

"Nice to meet you boys. Alright Draco we've got to get going. I've got to get to the station and you need to help Caroline."

Draco nodded and waved goodbye to the two new boys he met. He followed Emma out of the school and to her car where the drove off, Draco back home, and Emma to the station.


	5. Lullaby

_Please let me take you _

_Out of the darkness and into the light _

_'Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Stop thinking about the easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_**Because you're not done**_

_**You're far too young**_

_And the best is yet to come_

_-Lullaby, Nickelback_

Emma:

Emma dropped off Draco at the house and she headed onto the station to get started on her job. Storybrooke Falls was a sleepy town, and she highly doubted there would be any drama but a missing cat.

The bell chimed, and she saw Derek look up and smile at her. "Hey Emma. Welcome to the office."

"Ah thanks though I think I've been here before."

"Maybe, but you never got an official tour."

"Well then…I guess I am new."

Derek laughed and stood up and motioned for Emma to follow him so he could give her a tour.

"So these are the cells, we've got three, this is our coffee machine, the filing cabinet, my desk, the front door, the mug shot center, and finally your desk."

"That's it? I feel like there is more."

"Did you see the size of the station? Most of it is the garage for the patrol car."

"Ah. I see."

"Yeah. We don't get much money from Mayor Mills."

"Why not? Isn't the police or sheriff run by the government?"

"That's the thing, I refused to let Regina, Ms. Mills, have a say in anything. She's got a knack for putting her nose where it doesn't belong. She knows everyone's business and it's annoying beyond all belief. Sure she has good intentions but are they really?"

Emma nodded, seeing where Derek was coming from. "The mayor is…Regina Mills right?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"Her mom Cora Mills was the mayor when I was in Storybrooke Falls. Regina is four years older than I. So when I was seventeen she was twenty one…now she's…what? Thirty two?"

"Yeah. She's in a relationship too. With some guy younger than her. He's a teacher at the elementary school."

"Any idea what his name is?"

"I'm not sure. I don't really go to the school ever. Your mom always did."

"I see. Well I've got a job for us to do."

"Really? What?"

"Some girl came up to me well to my house and told me her cat was missing."

Derek laughed. "Let me guess. Brown hair and brown eyes? Fiery temper?"

"Yeah actually."

"That would be Hermione Granger the prodigy child of Tristan and Rory DuGray."

"Who?"

"They're new in town. Actually Hermione is adopted by the two. Her parents died in a car accident. When they adopted her they moved here because they didn't want her to leave her whole life behind to be with strangers."

"Nice people."

"Rory's a sweet woman. Editor at the local newspaper, the Story Gazette. Her husband, Tristan, is a retired military sergeant. He was injured in a battle and was forced to reitre early. He now tells kids stories in his free time at the library. They're good people and Hermione is quite happy with them."

"I'm glad."

"Yeah. Her cat goes missing all the time though. Don't worry about it, it'll return home to her in probably a day."

Emma nodded and headed back to her desk to do some non-existent paper work for her job. She did check the bills though, and began going through the forms Josh had sent to her place to go through to transfer everything from her mother's will to Emma's ownership. She still had the letter and she refused to open it. Emma didn't know what her mother would say and in all honesty, she wasn't prepared. There could be _anything_ in that letter, from a lecture to a sorrowful apology.

It had been a couple hours since Emma had last been in the foyer of the station. Sure the station was small but she did actually get her own office, separated by glass walls that had those white lines painted across to look like blinds. She heard Derek laugh and wondered what he was up to. At first she figured he was talking to his wife, but then she heard another voice that was deep and rich and wait a second…._Irish_.

Emma shot out of her chair and walked outside her office to find Killian standing there with a bag of groceries in his hand laughing and joking with Derek who had his feet up on his desk and was lounging back in his chair. Emma raised an eyebrow and coughed.

Derek and Killian turned towards her and Derek had the decency to look sheepish as he was caught not working. Not that Emma could blame him, that had nothing to do. But Killian on the other hand…

That bastard was smirking and looking way too appreciatory at Emma for her liking. She glared and it made his smirk go even wider.

"Derek…don't you have work to be doing?"

"Right sorry Emma. I'll get right on that."

"So Emma…intiruging name lass. I wonder what the last name could possibly be."

"None of your damn business Jones."

"Charming as always. Well I bid you adieu fair maiden. Till next time. See you Derek."

And with a bow and a flourish Killian was out the door walking back to his apartment. Emma's eyes were wide and then she rolled them. Derek was trying to hold in a laugh but it didn't last long and soon he was pealing into bursts of laughter.

"Go back to work Morgan."

"Right. Gotcha."

Emma rolled her eyes and headed back into her office, dying for the alone time that she so badly craved.

…

Draco:

Draco stretched as soon as Emma dropped him off and he then headed into the kitchen to look for something to eat. He ended up finding Caroline at the dining room table which was in front of the island in the kitchen and behind the big window at the front of the house. She had papers spread out all over and was writing something down furiously. He peered over the island and saw the she was working on the funeral. She seemed almost done and Draco didn't want to disturb her.

He looked around and noticed a door slightly ajar. He'd never knew there was a room behind the staircase, in a little hallway that wasn't noticeable from any angle but where Draco stood. He looked over at Caroline again but she was too concentrated in her work. Draco quietly walked over to the door. He pushed it open and gasped at what he saw.

On the floor lay a massive white cloth tarp covering the hardwood floor. Around the walls were paintings and drawings. Sketches and pictures all created by hand. In the middle was an easel with a canvas on it. The canvas had sketching on it, but no paint. There was a picture attached to the corner of the wooden easel. Draco peered at it and sighed.

It was a picture of the family, when they were all young. Big smiles on their faces as they had their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders. Like one big happy family.

He wondered if the drawing had been created by his mother and left untouched. Or maybe it was Caroline and she simply hadn't finished it yet. He continued to look around in awe of the talent that surrounded him.

"What are you doing?"

Draco whipped around to find Caroline staring at him with a tiny hint of fury in her eyes.

"Are these yours?"

"Doesn't matter what they are. You shouldn't be here."

Draco swept past Caroline and headed back to the kitchen for his original mission, to get food. He peered over his shoulder though hand saw Caroline sigh and take the canvas off the easel, look at it, and then throw it against a wall.

"You didn't need to do that."

"No I didn't, but I just was in that kind of mood I guess."

Draco nodded and moved to the fridge as Caroline went back to her workplace. "Draco…why did you leave?"

Draco swallowed and looked at Caroline, shocked that she didn't know. "Dad took me away. He told me that mom left us. It made sense because I never saw her again. So figured Dad was right. So we moved. To London."

"What are you talking about? Dad is here in Storybrooke."

Draco bowed his head and took a deep breath. No one had ever told Caroline that Draco was her half-brother. They had the same mother, but not the same dad. Emma knew, and it had taken it fairly well, though was not pleased. But no one told Caroline. Draco didn't know why but it seemed to be something their mother should tell her. Not him or Emma.

"Do we have any food in this place? I'm starving."

Draco knew that Caroline knew that he was avoiding the topic. But she let it drop and for that Draco was thankful.

"Should be some in the cupboards."

Draco nodded and moved to the cupboards and noticed a bunch of flyers on the counter. He picked them up and shuffled through them his eyes landing on a typed one.

It wasn't anything special, wasn't glossy or a pretty colour. It was just a white sheet of paper with black ink scattered on the page in the form of words. What caught Draco's eye though was the fact that it was advertising an art store. He looked over at Caroline and wondered if maybe she'd be interested.

"Caroline?"

"Hm?"

"Have you heard of this place?"

"What?"

"The Paint Diaries?"

"No. What is it?"

"It's an art shop that just opened up I'm assuming. It seems to be a private business. You should check it out."

"And why would I do that?"

"Draco gave her a pointed look. After seeing that room it only made sense. Caroline huffed and rolled her eyes.

"You really want me to check out some dingy art store?"

"Yeah I do."

"Why?"

"Because Caroline you're the one taking mom's death the hardest. Art seems to be something you're passionate about. Something that helps you cope. But you've distance it from yourself believing that when you paint or sketch you're forgetting mom and you don't want ot forget her."

"You won't forget her Caroline, if anything, it will help you remember her. She probably loved your art considering you have a room devoted to it. Make her proud."

With that Draco left Caroline to her thoughts hoping he got through to her. He had noticed her distance and it hurt. He knew she was innocent to what went down. Even Draco didn't know everything. But Caroline need her family. They all needed each other, and Draco decided he would do what he can to bring them back together.

…

Caroline:

Caroline stared at the flyer in her hands. Draco made sense…and Caroline really wanted to go. She looked at her blackberry and with determination picked it up and texted Tessa to meet her at her house. Caroline then grabbed her bag, threw her wallet inside and her keys and then headed out the door.

She saw Tessa come out of her house. Caroline gripped tighter onto the flyer and walked towards Tessa.

"Tess!"

"Yeah Care? What's up?"

"Do you want to go shopping?"

"Uh yeah! Totally!"

"Great! I found this flyer and I kinda want to check the place out."

Caroline handed Tessa the flyer and saw a smile grow on Tessa's face.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just…it's good to see you getting back into this Care."

Tessa then gave Caroline a big hug and Caroline hugged her back, shocked. She wasn't getting back into it. she was just checking it out. Nothing more or less.

"Let's just go on over alright?"

"Of course. To infinity and beyond! Or I guess to the Paint Diaries and beyond. Weird name."

Caroline laughed as Tessa talked to herself and the she ran up and linked her arm through Tessa's. "Let's go shopping."

…

The little bell above the door at The Paint Diaries chimed and Caroline took a tentative step in followed by Tessa. The store wasn't big and it seemed rather messy. There were shelves in front of them covered in paintbrushes of various sizes. There were also paint cans and simple bottles paint. To the right the wall was covered in paintings, to the left were blank canvas. Each thing in the store had a hand written price tag on it. A little tag with pen, stating the cost. Most of the things were expensive but Caroline couldn't help but be taken by the beauty of the store.

Caroline went into the aisle of already existing paintings. The canvases were splattered with colours. Different hues lighting up the page. But there was one picture that caught Caroline's attention right away.

It was a picture of horses running along a beach towards her, the water splashing and their manes flowing. It was a beautiful picture for sure and the strokes made by the brush were exquisite.

"Like it love?"

But not as gorgeous as the man behind her. Blue eyes, blonde hair, the tiny bit of fuzz. Can anyone say stunningly good looking?

"I painted it myself."

Oh. And the _accent to die for? _Caroline was pretty sure she'd gone to heaven. Caroline though realized he spoke to her and she shook her head. The man was older than her….probably in his late twenties which was unfortunate for Caroline who only nineteen.

"You did? It's beautiful."

"Thank you. Do you paint?"

"I used to."

"Why did you stop?"

Caroline looked at the stranger and smiled a small smile. "Too many memories."

With that Caroline left the painting and then strode over to the paints to see what colours existed. There were pastels and charcoal colours, bright and dark shades, and many others. It was a vast collection no doubt and probably cost a fortune to import.

Caroline was looking at a soft pink in particular, called pink lace. She loved the feminine touch it seemed to bring and wonder about creating a picture in all shades of pink. Like a lullaby. It could work…

"It's beautiful. Just like you love."

Caroline whipped around and found herself pinned underneath the man's arms as they were on either side of her. His breath fanned over her face and she felt goosebumps rise and pleasure sink in. She swallowed and looked into the depths of his blue/green eyes and she noticed him moving his lips closer to hers. Caroline's breath hitched and as fast as she could kneed him in the groin and ran out of the aisle to the door.

Tessa was standing there looking at the jars of paint that were on the tiny wooden shelf by the door. Caroline grabbed her arm and ran out of the store dragging Tessa behind her and out onto the street.

…

Emma:

Emma was driving back to the house when she saw Caroline running out of some art store and onto the street dragging Tessa behind her. Emma stopped the car and got out, concern etched in her face. Caroline saw her and ran up and threw Tessa and herself into the car.

"Caroline what happened?"

"The store owner…"

Emma looked over Caroline to make sure she was okay. She seemed fine and a tiny bit of relief flooded into Emma. She looked over back to the store and around the street. No one in miles. Taking a look at Caroline again, profiling her, she noticed Caroline was aroused. That wasn't good.

"Stay here."

Emma stormed off to the shop called the Paint Diaries where Caroline had come out from. She went inside and saw a man on the ground, clutching his crotch. He seemed to be in pain and Emma only assumed that Caroline emitted the damage.

_Good going girl._

She walked up to the stranger, grabbed his shirt collar, and pulled him up to his feet, gasping and throwing him so he crashed into his counter.

"You."

"Oh bloody hell."

Emma shook her head and scanned the man in front of her. The bail jumper, Klaus Mikaelson. Of all the places he of course had to be here. Emma had been told to track him because he had stolen some art and had ran. When he was caught he escaped and then Emma was called into the picture. Hunt him down, get him, and get the painting.

Funny how an art thief opens up an art store.

"What the hell are you doing here Klaus?"

"Looking to start over."

Emma laughed. "You? You're looking to escape. They'd never find you in this small town would they?"

"Well I did get sent out scot free. Happens when the bail jumper is informed she made the wrong conviction."

"You were plenty guilty and you know it."

"Maybe. But remains to be seen now, doesn't it?"

Emma huffed and crossed her arms looking around at the place.

"How much of this is stolen?"

"None of it."

"None of those paintings?"

"I painted those myself."

So he was an actual artist. Huh. Emma shook her mind and focus on why she came in here. Caroline.

"Stay away from the blonde Klaus."

Emma noticed Klaus's mind whirring a mile per minute and she did not like it. He was planning something, and it certainly wasn't in her favour.

"I'm serious Klaus. Stay away from Caroline. I'm sheriff and I have no moral issues arresting you."

"Moving up are we?" He had a maniacal grin.

"No, but I will kick your ass just like did last time only this time it'll be harder, to the point where you can't even move."

Emma smirked when she saw Klaus go to protect his stomach. She smiled a sweet smile and left the store marching back over to her car to take the girls home.

She couldn't wait to get out of the town.

**A/N: Another chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please read and review! **

**Fungumunguss **


	6. Atlas

_Sometimes the wire must tense for the note_

_Caught in the fire, say oh_

_**We're about to explode**_

_Carry your world, I'll carry your world_

_Atlas, Coldplay _

Draco:

It was the week of the funeral, Draco had begun to attend Mystic High and it wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. It was a safe haven away from home though where Caroline was in a more emotional state than ever and Emma was rarely home always at the station, working late. Draco knew the week would take a toll on them but he never thought it to be this bad.

And for him? Draco had immediately dived straight into his work to catch up. He was in his room most nights, and only came out for food and bathroom breaks.

It was unhealthy. And he knew that. But he couldn't help but dive further and further into the shell he had begun to put himself in. He was an outcast at Hogwarts and would certainly be an outcast here at Mystic High. But the students had other plans.

Draco was sitting in the library studying up on Ancient Rome and Ancient Greece when Kurt walked in and sat down at the desk beside him with Mercedes.

"Draco you're in here too much."

Draco's silver eyes looked up at them and rolled. This would be the fifth time they've tried this week to get him to move. It wasn't going to happen.

"Seriously you're turning into Hermione Granger…"

Mercedes nodded, agreeing with Kurt. "Draco try doing some school clubs like Glee!"

"I don't sing."

"Fine, try a sports club…like I don't know…soccer?"

"Guys I don't have time for sports or anything extra-curricular. I'm trying to catch up and with this funeral looming over me…"

The group grew quiet and solemn. Kurt and Mercedes nodded and Kurt patted Draco on the shoulder. The duo stood up and left Draco to his own thoughts.

Draco sighed and hit his head on the table. Why oh why did he do that? Everything goes fine and then boom! Draco had to go and sour it. The funeral was in two days and he was on edge. But could you blame him?

Draco sighed and packed up his bags and figured that he should head home. It was afterschool and Emma might be home and if she was she'd be ordering take out again no doubt. Caroline would be working another shift. She seemed to be at work all the time or planning the funeral.

His sisters were turning into workaholics… or they already were. Draco put on his shoulder bag, curtsy of Hogwarts. He began to leave when out of the corner of his eye he saw a bushy haired girl sitting in a chair by herself doing her homework.

Hermione Granger had been a pain in his arse since his first day. She was a know it all, answering every single question in his history, functions, chemistry and physics class. She was the biggest nerd he knew, and she was a book worm spending all her extra time in the library.

She nerved him to no end, making his life a living hell. They argued all the time, over the smallest things. Because Draco was new, their teachers decided it would be smart to pair up the brightest student of her age with the new kid.

She annoyed him and he hated her for it. But in this moment, looking at her, he noticed the bags under her eyes, her hair in a messy ponytail with a pencil in it. She seemed to be pondering something, and Draco thought about helping but knowing her, she'd tell him to go away. To leave him alone.

So why bother?

With one last glance at the brunette, Draco headed out of the library to walk home. He knew he owed Kurt and Mercedes an apology. They were only trying to help. Maybe after he was all caught up he'd sign up for something. Hockey maybe. Or soccer.

"Draco, wait."

He froze. There was no way now she was talking to him. But he had heard his name so he slowly turned around and saw that he wasn't imagining things. Hermione Granger was standing there, looking straight at him with sympathy in her golden, chocolate brown eyes.

"It'll be okay, you know that right? You'll be alright."

She smiled a small and sad smiled and then went to leave from the opposite direction from him. Draco gaped, shocked that she was capable of civility. He shook his head and began walking out of the school.

…

He was almost home, about ten minutes away. He was going through the middle of the town where the sheriff station was, the shops, and the culture essentially. Then he saw Emma having a verbal sparring on the street with a man with black hair.

He didn't recognize the man, and Emma seemed rather unhappy. Then Emma grabbed the man's hair, kneed him in the crotch, and dragged him, by his hair, to the station, up the steps and slammed the door behind her. The townspeople began clapping, clearly enjoying the show which Draco found to be rather strange. He shrugged figuring that Emma would tell him when she got home, if she went home.

…

Emma:

Emma was furious. _Killian Jones_ was a public menace. Emma had been in the station, enjoying a nice BLT sandwich from Granny's Grill when she got a call from Mr. Gold, a man who she really didn't like and didn't exactly have the best history with considering she had dated his son for a brief time, (and that was something she did not want to remember. Ever.) he called saying he had a break in. Emma huffed informing him she'd be right over.

So she jumped in the cruiser, told Derek she was going to the pawnshop and Derek simply smirked, which completely irked Emma and drove her a bit insane because he knew something and _wasn't telling._

When she got there she discovered Mr. Gold was holding none other than _Killian Jones_ by the ear, outside of his shop.

"What happened?"

"This man decided to try an steal a precious object of mine."

Emma quirked up an eyebrow. "And that item would be…?"

"Nothing important."

"On the contrary crocodile, it is quite important."

Mr. Gold pinched Killian's ear harder and Killian grinded his teeth, obviously in pain, but refusing to show it. Emma rolled her eyes. _Men. _

"Alright fine. I won't ask what the object is. Did you get it back Mr. Gold?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll take Mr. Jones from here and leave you to your business alright?"

Mr. Gold threw Killian down to Emma's feet obviously repulsed by having to touch him that long. He quickly turned and walked away leaving Emma with the bartender.

"Alright let's go buddy."

Killian staggered to his feet, crossed his arms and looked at her pointedly. "Go where exactly?"

"to the station. You've got paperwork to fill out."

"I'm not going to the station."

That stopped Emma in her tracks that had been walking to her cruiser. She froze and slowly turned around to face him.

"What?"

"I said I'm not going to the station."

"Like hell you aren't."

Emma stormed over and looked right in his face, her anger beginning to get the better of her. She looked in the ocean blue eyes and began to drift away but brought herself back to reality.

"You are coming with me. Let's go."

"No."

"It wasn't a choice. Let's go."

"You and what army?"

Emma rolled her eyes really getting fed up with Killian's antics. "I just had to leave lunch for some….some…some pirate who had the idiocy to try and steal from a guy that practically owns the town. Now I've got to fill out a whack load of paper work thanks to said idiot, who is deciding not to follow the law and wants to do this the hard way."

And then Killian had the audacity to smirk. "You won't do it."

Emma was seething now. "Watch me."

She grabbed his hair, kneed him in the crotch and dragged him all the way to the station because she really wasn't in the mood to drive when he'd probably just annoy her to no end and she was fed up!

She entered the station, fuming, and Derek simply raised an eyebrow while reading some crime novel by Richard Castle. Completely unhelpful and leaving Emma to her own devices she threw Killian into the cell, and he was in shock, and slammed the door shut, locking it in the process.

And all of that led to her current situation which was going nowhere. Emma had been trying for the past hour to get the paperwork done but the two men outside of her office were_ incredibly loud_ and _extremely annoying._

Emma huffed and decided she had enough of their joking around and laughing. This was a sheriff station for goodness sake, not a joke shop. She stood up and walked over to her office door and opened it.

Derek was sitting in his chair with his feet up on his desk again and Killian was out of his cell, laughing along with Derek. And that pissed Emma off.

"What is going on here?"

Immediate silence filled the room as the boys slowly turned to looked up at a very unhappy Emma.

"This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh really Morgan? So this isn't a little boy time where our _convict is out of his cell_, chatting amicably with none other than _the deputy_ who should be doing the paperwork rather than his boss?"

Derek gulped and Emma felt immense satisfaction when he was embarrassed. Of course this situation all too well reminded her of Killian's previous antics when he bowed and flourished himself out of the station, but Emma tried not to focus on that.

"Killian get out."

He stood and Emma could feel hope rising in her that he was going to listen, for once, but instead he came up, grabbed her hand and kissed it, winked and walked straight out the door. Emma sighed and hit her head against the wall.

Killian Jones seemed to be more of a private nuisance than a public menace.

…

Caroline:

Caroline sighed as she looked around the venue for the funeral. It was done, complete, and her mother's body was at the funeral home. The viewing had happened two weeks ago, before Emma or Draco appeared.

That was something she was still getting used to. Their presence. She'd been alone in the house for so long, with her mother being in the hospital and all. She still wasn't sure if she was going to have Emma or Draco speak at the funeral. Maybe not Draco, but possibly Emma?

Would Emma even want to say anything? Probably not.

Caroline took one last look and then headed out of the labyrinth and walked down the dirt road back to the town. The labyrinth was a place her mom took her to see the stars when it was just the two of them. Caroline loved it when her mom pointed out the constellations. The night sky with the moon always lit up the center of the labyrinth where the funeral was to be held.

It was two days away. Caroline had her speech prepared. She knew what she was going to say. Caroline shoved her hands into her jean jacket's pockets and felt her mother's envelope in there.

Caroline didn't want to open it, and hear the final words of her mother. It would only remind her of Elizabeth Forbes and the fact she was gone and Caroline couldn't have that.

She wondered if her father, David Nolan, was going to come. Her father's last name was Forbes but he changed it to Nolan when he married Mary Margret. She was a nice lady, with a pixie cut and a retired school teacher. Caroline didn't understand what was being wrong with a Forbes. She was happy with the last name.

Caroline didn't know when they started seeing each other but it was after he and Elizabeth divorced, another thing Caroline didn't understand. They had seemed so…happy.

But ignorance was bliss, a statement that Emma knew too well and one that Caroline didn't quite understand. But she would soon.

"Something bothering you love?"

Caroline was startled out of her thoughts when she noticed a black Cadillac had pulled up beside her. It was sleak, shiny, and reeked of money. Caroline was never one for riches though she did have her fantasies, but something like this…

Caroline preferred to spend that kind of money on something she'd need, like a university education. But unfortunately she was still earning money for that.

She gasped as she saw none other than the guy from the paint store. He had never introduced himself, and Caroline wasn't sure she wanted him to. He screamed dangerous, and that made Caroline uneasy.

Hell, _he_ made her uneasy. And not in the good way.

He had that accent which oozed sex and the eyes that seemed to only glitter in the moonlight. It was only around eight, but still plenty of time for it to get dark. It was autumn you know.

"Well love?"

"I'm good thanks."

He seemed almost…shocked with that answer. As if he'd never have anyone refuse him before. Then his eyes gleamed and that sent shivers down Caroline's spine. He really was screaming bad news and Caroline wanted out.

"I'll walk."

"It's dark out. You could get attacked."

"I think I'll be fine."

"I can give you a ride straight to your house."

"I'll pass."

"You sure Caroline?"

Caroline froze, her mouth open in fear and her eyes wide open. Her mind screamed to run but Caroline was frozen to the spot. _He knew her name._

"What did you just call me?"

"Caroline Forbes. Daughter of the dead sheriff."

Caroline's eyes began to water at the mention of her mom being gone and Caroline ran. Tear poured down her face and her feet pounded the pavement. She heard the man shout from behind her and then she heard the car begin to catch up with her but Caroline couldn't handle it anymore. She finally collapsed onto the ground, her cries oh so loud and echoing in the dark night.

She faintly heard a car door slam, and she knew the paint guy had come up behind her. She felt warm arms embrace her, but she barely acknowledged them. She was so tired of this…the one constant, her best friend, was gone and there was nothing, _nothing_ Caroline could do to bring her back.

And it was tearing her up inside and she exploded. She felt the arms lift her up and soon her feet were moving of their own accord, as if they knew this wasn't the place to be shedding tears.

She was placed into the black Cadillac and her head hit the window, her tears falling freely with no sign of stopping soon. All too soon she was in her driveway and the same warm arms helped her out of the car and led her up the steps on her porch. She faintly heard the doorbell ring and heard a gasp, a yell, and then a thank you.

New arms embraced then but they were thinner and didn't feel as right as the last ones. Caroline wasn't complaining though. She just wanted to be _held_, like her mother used to hold her. She buried her face into the neck and the person holding smelt like her mom. That caused more tears and Caroline's feet began to move up more stairs to a bedroom.

Next thing Caroline knew was she was lying down in her bed, under the covers and a hand was rubbing her back, just like her mom used to do. There was a faint lullaby in the background, and Caroline felt the tears begin to end, her sniffles slowing down, and her eyes drifting shut.

...

**A/N: That was an intense chapter…at least Caroline's POV. Next chapter…the funeral. Oh yes it's going to be tension filled.**

**Here's a few things to look forward too.**

**Emma's going to discover something she never knew.**

**Caroline's going to become a tiny bit reckless.**

**And Draco's going to open his letter.**

**Are you excited? Stay tuned, and review! Love all you readers, reviewers, followers and favouriters! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**Fungumunguss**


	7. Safe and Sound

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be __**safe and sound**_

_Safe & Sound, Taylor Swift ft The Civil Wars _

…

Emma:

It was raining outside. The day was the day of the funeral. Emma still hadn't chosen what she was going to wear. She had black clothes, but nothing seemed right. Her hair was up in a bun, with a few tendrils of golden locks falling in front. Her makeup was light, she wasn't in the mood to see it stain her face, not that she planned on crying.

But that seemed to be a tradition with funerals wasn't it? Even if you didn't want to cry, you somehow ended up doing it anyway, even if you didn't know the person. It was almost as if, if you didn't cry at a funeral you were doing something wrong.

Emma brushed away some of the hair in her face as she sat in her lavender bedroom where she had been staying for the past week. Emma could see a faint light coming out underneath Caroline's door.

Two days ago Caroline had had a mental breakdown and it hurt Emma to see her sister that way. And this made Emma afraid to see how she'd react when she learned that her role model, her idol, wasn't who she made herself to be.

There were too many scandals concerning the Forbes name which was why Emma had changed her name, legally, to Swan. Her mother's maiden name. Why keep the name of the person who betrayed her? Why keep her father's last name Forbes? When being a Forbes, in Emma's mind, was the worst thing possible?

Emma sighed and collapsed onto her bed looking up at the ceiling which had glow in the dark stars decorating it from when she was oh so young. She smiled softly, remembering her mother buying her her first telescope and introducing her to the world of stars, something she always was amazed by.

Emma sighed and pushed herself up off of the bed, realizing she had two more hours till the funeral began. She slowly walked to her mother's room and entered in deciding to go through her mother's closet. Maybe she'd find something to wear in there.

Emma began to push through her mother's suits and collared shirts (her mom wasn't one for fashion) when she came across a black dress she had never seen before. Well that was untrue actually.

Her mom had worn it to Emma's Grade eight grad. Emma pulled it out and admired the elegant beauty it brought. It was just above the knee in length and had lace sleeves that went to the wrist. A sweetheart neckline with lace outline and it was tight fitted to compliment the body, not show it off. Emma walked over to the full length mirror in her mother's room and held it to her chest. It looked like it could fit.

Curiosity getting the better of Emma she threw off her clothes and slowly put on the LBD. Once it was one, Emma reluctantly raised her head and gasped at the reflection. It was her mom, but younger.

The dress looked custom made, as if it was made for Emma. It fit her perfectly and Emma couldn't help but let a single tear fall down her cheek. She wiped it away, furious at herself for letting her emotions get the better of her. She had to be strong today, for her sister and her brother.

Emma then headed back to her room, gathering clothes, but keeping the dress on. She threw her stuff on the bed and grabbed her black pumps and black overcoat which really looked like a leather pea coat with a belt. She walked out and down the stairs, grabbing her umbrella in the front hall, waiting for her Draco to appear as Caroline was already at the venue.

"Draco! Let's go!"

She heard shuffling and then saw her brother, who looked so handsome, in a black suit with a green undershirt and black tie. His hair was messy rather than styled and Emma thought it suited him better. He gaped at her and Emma shuffled awkwardly.

"Emma you look just like her."

"I know."

"Caroline's going to have a fit."

Emma sighed and merely nodded, grabbing the keys indicating she was ready to go. Draco grabbed his umbrella and both of them headed out into the pouring rain to go to the funeral of their mother as the estranged children.

Or was she the one who went estranged?

…

Caroline:

Caroline fidgeted with her dress for the millionth time as more guests came up and expressed their sorrows. Caroline wanted to run away, to just be burying her mother by herself, without the crowd. She felt claustrophobic, as if she'd never escape.

She was rooted to the spot, her feet unable to go anywhere. More and more people came in to pay their respects and then sit down in the church.

Soon she saw Draco come in and gasped when Emma came. It wasn't her mom, Caroline knew that, but Emma just looked so much like her it was uncanny. They pushed through the crowd and finally got over to Caroline's side.

"There are so many people."

Caroline simply nodded, afraid to speak for she believed that she wouldn't be able to form words. She felt Emma wrap her arm around Caroline and squeeze it while rubbing the other arm.

"I know how much she meant to you Care."

Caroline nodded again. "You guys should get seated. We're starting soon."

Her siblings nodded and disappeared to the front row where there were seats reserved for them. Caroline watched as her sister held her head high as she walked to her seat with everyone looking at her because she was practically the new Elizabeth Forbes.

And for Draco he kept his head down and hurried to his seat. People seemed to question him and whispers broke out amongst the crowd which only made Caroline suspicious. Before she could question anything else though, the pastor, Nova Fairess, put her hand on Caroline's' shoulder.

"It's time Caroline."

Caroline nodded and began to walk towards the seat beside Emma. She felt millions of eyes on her and she took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Nova smiled at her from the platform as Caroline sat. Emma immediately wrapped her arm around Caroline and pulled her into a side hug. Then Nova began.

"We are gathered here today to mourn for one of the town's most beloved people. Elizabeth Forbes."

"Elizabeth was a dear friend of mine, always visiting me at the church and checking up on me to make sure I was doing well. She was the best sheriff, making sure the town was safe from anything. She was a loving mother, and a strong protector, and firmly believed in family and what it could bring to others. She was a joyful woman, full of life and pride."

There were sniffles in the crowd and time seemed to cease for Caroline though she was vaguely aware of the things around her.

"No I'd like to call upon Derek Morgan, her co-worker."

Nova stepped to the side and sat down as Derek Morgan came up wearing a black suit. He got up to the podium and stood behind hit, fixing the papers he had in his hands. He then placed either hand on the side of the podium and began to speak.

"I had the privilege of working with Elizabeth for precisely five years. She was a fighter as I'm sure we all know."

"Elizabeth firmly believed in justice and would whatever it took to make justice reign supreme. She followed her gut and most of the time it was right."

"She taught me everything I know about being a good cop, and even in the moments when I struggled she would calmly talk me through it, till I figured it out. She never yelled, or got angry at me but was always patient."

"I can recall countless of times she had plenty of opportunity to but she usually would laugh and then tell me how to improve. I respect her completely and miss her."

Derek stepped down and headed back to his seat beside a woman with blonde hair, and needle point glasses. Penelope Garcia. Nova then stepped up, ready to introduce the next person to come up and speak.

"Now can we have David Nolan come up?"

Caroline heard Emma suck in a breath and her fingers clutched harder around Caroline's shoulder. Caroline glanced at her and rage spoke volumes in Emma's eyes and her skin had gone deathly white.

Caroline looked to her father as he got up from his seat. Mary Margaret squeezed his hand and Emma avoided any eye contact with him. He moved slowly up the aisle, his face mournful. Caroline caught him looking at Emma from the corner of his eye but it vanished all too soon.

Her father went up to the podium, took a deep breath, and began speaking.

"When I first met Elizabeth I was scared of her. She seemed so logical and practical, incapable of having fun. And I was a simply a farmer's boy, looking for better future. Everyone liked Elizabeth, she was the belle of the ball, and I fell for her at our prom. I was scared to ask her and I didn't. She asked me. We danced and it was perfect."

"We got married and had beautiful children but then things got difficult as many of us know. I have and always will love Elizabeth Swan. I miss her greatly because there is only one person I share the connection with to my children and now that is gone. I miss her so much."

Caroline felt the tears slip down her face as she watched her father's slip down his. She knew he missed her because despite the fact that he left they had been happy. Caroline had seen it with her own two eyes. True love.

Emma on the other hand was still incredibly tense and seemed to be fuming off rage and anger. But Caroline sensed something else…hurt. What was Emma hurt about?

Caroline zoned out trying to focus on Emma's emotions that she didn't notice the other people say their condolences, their speeches, their opinions about her mother. She didn't even hear her own name called until Emma nudged her. Caroline looked around and noticed people watching her and she squirmed underneath there sorrowful eyes.

Slowly she made her way to the platform and she death gripped the podium. Her knees were weak, she could barely stand. How could she speak?

Nova gave her a reassuring smile, but it didn't help to ease Caroline's nerves. Caroline looked over the crowd and saw the stranger from the store, from the road, looking at her. He seemed to be apologetic…no wait…that sympathy in his eyes. And for some reason, Caroline felt…lighter, as if she could speak. And so she did.

"My mom was my best friend. She and I did everything together and she was always there whenever I needed her. To me she was…she was the ultimate role model. There are things that happened in my life, things that tore me apart. She helped me through them but the worst thing that happened to me was when she was diagnosed with cancer."

Caroline looked around the crowd and saw Emma's face which was deathly white. Caroline looked at her and then it dawned on her…Emma didn't know their mother had breast cancer. No one told her.

And because of that Caroline felt the tiniest bit guilty. Because there was a chance, a flicker of hope, that Emma might have come home earlier, if she had known.

Caroline realized she was too silent for too long and then continued on.

"But she was a fighter, and kept on fighting. It was a struggle and at one point she was improving, she was _winning_. But throughout it all my mom was still my rock. She was always encouraging me to improve and that if something happened, to live life to my full potential, like she knew I was capable of. I love you mom and I miss you more than anything."

With that Caroline stepped down from the podium to her seat. She had more to say but she couldn't say because it was too personal. She didn't want people to ask about the details, the painful details, how Caroline was the only one there for her mother, how her mother had gone into a coma and had barely made it out alive. Things that hurt to speak of let alone think.

Emma wrapped her arm around Caroline again and pulled her into a hug. She stroked Caroline's hair and finally, Caroline let the tears fall.

She sobbed into Emma's shoulder. It was muffled so no one threw curious or questioning glances. Nova stood up and spoke more words about Elizabeth Forbes.

After what seemed to be forever Caroline felt someone nudging her.

"Caroline?"

Caroline looked up, wiping away tears. "Yeah?"

"It's time to head to the gravesite."

Caroline wiped away more tears as Emma helped her stand up. Draco pulled her into a fierce hug and then wiped away some of the tears. Caroline looked right into his grey eyes and then in Emma's green eyes and sniffled. Her family, despite how separated they were from one another, were here. And for once since Elizabeth Forbes's death there seemed to be a light at the end of the tunnel. But it faded all too fast as reality of the prices paid came crashing down. Caroline moved herself away from the embrace and began to walk outside of the church to the car to take them to the gravesite.

"We should get going."

And with that Caroline headed out of the church onto the pavement, her feet carrying her to the car, to the gravesite.

…

Draco:

Draco leaned his head against the cold glass, the chill seeping through to his brain, numbing it from the pain he felt. He had tear stains on his pale cheeks, and his tired breath fogged up the window. He could sense Emma's gaze on him, to see if he was alright.

He didn't feel like communicating with her. Telling her he'd survive, he did after all survive her leaving so this would be a piece of cake.

Of course though, it hit him a lot harder than he thought, to the point of him having an emotional breakdown in the bathroom earlier that morning. Emma had still been sleeping and Caroline had left by then so no one heard.

The letter seemed to weigh a ton in his pocket and Draco clutched onto it, feeling it practically burn his fingers. But he only gripped it tighter.

He was opening it tonight, away from the reception when he got a chance. He felt it appropriate and was dying to know what his mother said to him. Soon the tires rolled across the gravel road and the crunching tore through the silence, cutting any existing tension. Finally, the car rolled to a stop and Emma and Draco got out of the car.

It was only the three children at the site. Caroline had figured that Elizabeth wouldn't want anyone but those who she loved there. Draco spared a glance at Emma would seemed shaken, disturbed even. Draco walked over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

He may not want to talk, but actions always did speak louder than words. Emma shot him a small smile and together they walked up the gravel path to the spot where Caroline stood.

…

Emma:

Emma was never one for big congregations of people. In fact she hated being with people. She considered herself to be an outcast. Someone who never quite fit in. She never belonged in Storybrooke, or Manhattan. She didn't belong to the Nolan or Forbes family or anywhere else for that matter.

And for years Emma hadn't minded. She figured it was for the best.

But every little girl needs there mommy and for so many lonely nights, Emma had wished that her mother was there to hold her, whisper sweet nothing in her hair, telling her _it'd be alright_. But her mother never came after her and Emma always knew it was because she never truly loved her. Because Emma was the reason her parents spilt, the reason her father had the affair, the reason Neal had broken up with her, the reason nothing worked out for her.

Because she, Emma Swan, was impossible to love.

But to know that the reason her mother didn't come for her was because she had cancer, opened up so many wounds that Emma thought she had tied up and sewn shut. Because what if the reason her mom didn't come because she was fighting her one battle? And she was too weak to rescue Emma?

It hurt, more than Emma would like to admit.

She felt a slight pressure on her hand and noticed Draco looking at her to see if she was okay. She smiled a small smile and together they walked up to where Caroline stood.

Caroline stood amongst the trees in a clearing where a medium sized stone angel rested overtop of a mound. She was looking down at a plaque, with a pot of ashes beside it. There was a small hole in the ground, clearly meant for the ashes to go. Nova stood off to the side, flipping through her bible, trying to figure out what to say for the blessing, though to everyone else it seemed like a curse.

The angel had a massive wing span and held a baby in one hand and a law book in the other. It's eyes were shut and at her feet there were two other children, girls, who seemed to be shy and holding onto the angel's dress. Their eyes were blank but Emma could see despair reflecting in them. She shuddered, more wounds tearing themselves open.

She turned to see Caroline standing there in black stockings with a black dress, the skirt blowing the wind. She wore a pink scarf with the breast cancer symbol on it. Her blonde locks seemed to float as her hair had been cascading down earlier. Emma subconsciously pulled her coat in tighter around her, begging it for warmth.

Once all three were standing in front of the grave, Nova coughed and began.

"Here we stand before you Lord, asking you to watch over this family as they mourn the loss of their mother who cared for them deeply. The sorrow and pain is great and I ask you to bless them and keep them protected from anything to come. There will be more trials and now they have lost their rock, the one who kept them together. We ask that you bless Elizabeth for she has entered your kingdom. We know Elizabeth watches over her children with loving eyes and we pray that you allow the ice on the hearts to melt and allow healing, your healing and others, so they can once again reunite as a family, just like Elizabeth would have wanted. Bless this grave and bless this family. In all that is holy, Amen."

"I'll see you at the reception."

Nova then walked away leaving the siblings by themselves.

Emma watched as Caroline knelt down in front of the grave and took the ashes and put them gently into the grave. She then brushed the dirt over top and placed the plaque over top of the dirt. Emma could hear the tears falling. Caroline leaned over and kissed the plaque and whispered, ever so faintly, "I miss you. I love you."

Emma gulped and slowly moved away from the group to stand off to the side. She over looked the rest of the gravesite and saw very few graves. It seemed to be a private place, one for remembrance of few, but important people. She heard Draco mutter something to their mother's grave and then he and Caroline walked away. Emma began to move but Draco stopped her, squeezed her shoulder and looked over his at the angel. He then faced Emma again and nodded, with one last squeeze.

No words needed to be said because Emma understood exactly what he was saying.

_You need to say goodbye. _

Emma slowly walked up to the grave and dropped to her knees, reading the plaque.

_Long live the soul of someone so courageous and humble._

"_Love is strength and will always conquer the demons inside."_

_Elizabeth Forbes _

_1963 – 2013_

Emma let her fingers trace the words and she couldn't help but smile. The quote, love is strength, was what her mother said to her, Caroline and Draco all the time. She practically lived off of it. Emma sometime believed it was the thing that kept her mother going through the failing marriage. It seemed that her mother held onto this idea, this far-fetched idea, and in turn, things would be okay.

But they never were. Or in Emma's case they weren't. But that was a story for another time.

"I miss you."

It was so faint no one heard it, not even Emma. But the wind seemed to pick it up, and carry it through the shadowy rain, somewhere far away. With that Emma stood up and made her way over to Caroline and Draco who were waiting for her to go to the reception.

…

Caroline:

Caroline couldn't help but feel a swell of pride when she saw her work, her planning. It was beautiful, something her mother would have loved to be a part of. Technically she was, but not in any way anyone would have wanted.

There was a big black tent that loomed in the center of the labyrinth, and it had vases with black and white roses at each point, each corner. Fairy lights sparkled up the tent, creating what seemed to be a starry night. It wasn't as good as the real thing, but it was pretty damn close.

There was a bar for those who need something more to help them make it through the night. The paths were lit up with torches so people could wander and reminisce if they wanted to. The massive hedges provided the secrecy and privacy that Caroline had so desperately wanted. The maze itself was huge, the perfect place to get away. All in all it was perfect.

The siblings stepped out of the yellow buggy and Caroline snuck a look at Emma who seemed to be stone faced. Is that how she coped? Hiding her emotions?

Caroline shook her head, not bothering to continue the trail of thought. She had to accept more condolences and then she'd make her escape. She'd leave her brother and sister to their own devices.

She mingled through the crowd and had so many people come up to her that she lost count. Finally after what seemed to be forever, people were leaving her alone. Caroline looked around and decided that she needed something to delete this night from her brain. She walked up behind the bar and grabbed a full wine bottle. She looked around and no one seemed to notice her so she took it and left the tent, consumed with the idea of wandering the endless labyrinth and getting so wasted she'd have no recollection of this night. Little did she know there was a pair of blue/green eyes watching her every move.

…

Draco sat down on a plush red couch, off in corner, away from everyone. It was a good thing that he wasn't known here in Storybrooke Falls. It made it so much easier to mourn. No attention, no constant fretting, it was almost a blessing. Almost.

Draco took a sip of the water he got, not in the mood to get hammered tonight. He leaned his head back, and sighed. The letter seemed to be burning a hole in his pocket. With great reluctance, Draco pulled it out and stared at the scrawling of his name.

The internal war raged on, one side begging him to open it, the other declaring it to be unsafe. Draco finally gave it, and tore the envelope open. With delicate hands he opened the letter, and began to read.

_Dearest Draco, _

_I miss you. _

_More than anything in the world have I regretted what has occurred between me and my children. I blame myself for your departure, if only I had fought harder, I could be there with you. _

_Draco, what you have probably learned by now is that your father and I were having an affair on my husband, David Forbes. The truth is that your father and I had always been in love, the kind of love from a distance. I met him when he came to Storybrooke Falls. _

_He was everything I ever wanted and yet at the same time I loathed him. He was everything I hated and loved, in one person. We got into many arguments, but the passion was alive like a ongoing fire, burning within us. _

_It was addicting and dangerous and for someone such as myself who had been on the good side for so long, it was, I must admit, quite gratifying to be tempted by something so impure. _

_And the moment I felt how it was, I couldn't stop. The addiction became a life force. I needed it to live. _

_I will always love the girls' father David Nolan. He was my rock. Whenever I had a bad day, David would comfort me. I sought him for stability and your father for passion. _

_But I found myself falling in love with your father. And it was terrifying, because I was falling out of love with my husband. _

_And then I learned I was pregnant with you. My little boy. I didn't tell Lucius right away. I couldn't. but your father always read me like an open book and therefore knew I was hiding something. I gave in and told him and he was ecstatic. _

_I wasn't though because now there was evidence that I had done something so horrible to the man that had been there for me for years. It felt like the ultimate betrayal. _

_Lucius agreed to give me time and space to sort things out. And I did. I tried to keep you a secret but a baby can only stay a secret for so long. Caroline was thrilled when she learned about your existence, but Emma seemed reluctant, almost ashamed. I realize now that she knew, and she had been lying to herself about the truth and was so…disappointed and hurt when she learned that she was right. _

_Eventually though I realized that David was barely home. Soon I grew suspicious and eventually learned that he had been having his own affair with the school teacher, Mary Margaret. In fact, it had started soon after Caroline was born. _

_It hurt me so much and I confronted him, and we both agreed on space. So I went back to Lucius who was thrilled. I stayed with him and soon had you. but I had to go back to my home, and unfortunately left you behind._

_When I got home, David and I finalized the divorce, and separated. Caroline was too young to understand but Emma seemed to be…happy about it. She was only 12 at the time. _

_And then your father sent you to me and every summer after that. And I was so joyful that you were here, with me and my girls, your half-sisters. _

_But the your father told you a lie, and I only encouraged it. it was better for you to hate me, than know the truth and be burdened by my problems. _

_I had cancer Draco. I was diagnosed with breast cancer when you were nine. It wasn't bad, but certainly was getting worse over the next two years. Your father doesn't know. I didn't tell him. He was a young entrepreneur, with hopes and big dreams. If I told him about my cancer, I would have held him down. _

_So I left him. It was the big fight, I'm sure you remember because you were hiding underneath the kitchen table. Don't think I didn't know you were there because I did. I just didn't have the heart to tell you to go, because then you'd leave, and I'd see the sorrow on your face, the question, "Where are you going?" and it would have broken my heart. _

_The lie your father told you was I left you for another man. I was "ashamed" of you two. _

_Hear me now Draco, I could never be ashamed of you. you've grown into a fine young man, someone who I am so proud of. I'm only sorry I never got to tell you this in person. _

_But I was a coward, hiding behind so many lies I told myself, that what I was doing was right. It was okay. I was keeping you safe. _

_But what I forgot to tell myself that night, after Lucius's and my fight, was what I always told you children, _

_Love is strength and it will always conquer the demons inside. _

_It's still true my son. And always will be. _

_I love you, and I promise to watch over you. speak the words you've longed to hear into the golden ball, the snitch as I like to call it, and it will open. _

_I love you son, and I will keep you safe and sound. All three of you. _

_Love your mother, _

_Elizabeth Forbes. _

Draco sniffed and wiped the tears from the page. He now knew the truth. He no longer knew bits and pieces, but basically all of it.

He turned to look at Emma who was sitting by herself at a table and it made so much sense why she left. She still knew more, but she was the oldest, and probably took everything the hardest. But now Draco understood his mother and couldn't help but forgive her. Because he understood cowardice. He after all was one himself.

"I love you too."

Draco kissed the paper and folded it and then sunk into the couch, crying his heart out.

…

Caroline:

Caroline was well on her way to being drunk. Her bottle was three quarters empty and frankly, she couldn't care less. Sure she never did this kind of thing, like ever, but everyone's allowed a little bit for freedom every once in a while.

She was secluded, and alone, on a stone bench in some sort of corner in the labyrinth.

Caroline grabbed the neck of the bottle and took another swig. Damn that felt good, burning its way down her throat.

"Should you be doing that?"

Caroline whipped around to see him…whoever he was, standing there behind her, breathing down her neck. Goosebumps rose and Caroline shivered which earned a chuckle from the stranger.

"Why not?"

"Because you shouldn't drink alone."

Caroline barked a laugh. "Funny you mention that. I don't even drink."

"Then my now?"

"Why do you think?"

Caroline figured it was the alcohol doing the talking. Usually she'd have disappeared right now, waiting for the long lost prodigal son to return home and sweep her off her feet. She wasn't interested in other men. Not ever.

"Ah yes, the infamous death of the beloved mother and sheriff."

Caroline stiffened. She was too sober for this kind of talk. She drank more.

"Easy there."

The man grabbed the wine and pulled it away. Caroline frowned and then growled. The bastard took away her pain killer.

"What's your name?"

"Hmm?"

"Your name. You never gave it. I'm assuming you know mine, but I don't know yours."

"Nicklaus Mikaelson. But you can call me Klaus."

"What you don't like Nik?"

"Only my sister calls me that."

"Oh."

And awkward silence rang then and Caroline watched as Klaus took a swig of the bottle. Caroline chuckled and shook her head. She patted on the empty spot beside her and Klaus sat down. Immediately heat shot to Caroline's core and she blushed as Klaus's body seemed to slowly touch hers as he descended onto the seat.

Caroline wiper some of her hair away, to cover up the blush. Klaus didn't seem to notice. The two sat there, looking at the stars which had just come out and shared the bottle of wine, waiting for the night to end.

…

Emma:

Emma sat at the table by herself looking at her hands. She hadn't touched the wine that was given to her, she couldn't. Emma was still trying to grasp her mother's secret. Her mom had cancer. Which ultimately killed her.

How was Emma supposed to cope? Why didn't anyone tell her/ she have come back, begged her mom for answers, had a wonderful another daughter reunion and Emma could have stayed at her mother's side till the end.

But not a peep. Just a call out of the blue informing Emma her mother was dead. No specifics, no details. Nothing.

All of the sudden Emma felt a presence in front of her and there was Killian standing there with a beer in one hand and water in the other. He pushed the water towards her and then sat down across from her.

"How are you doing?"

Emma stared at the water and traced the rim. She heard a sigh and then a shuffle of a chair. Next thing Killian was to the left of her, grabbing her chin, and tilting it to look at him.

Blue eyes like the ocean. She started to let herself get lost, away from reality, if only for a bit. But Killian faintly saying her name brought her back.

"What?"

"No need to be snappish love. I just want to know how you are."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Perhaps I would."

Emma froze and her eyes went back to her glass. She heard killian groan, obviously unhappy with her reaction. But you can't just pull that on a person! Emma decided that he meant it because it was the funeral of her mother but she sensed a more in depth meaning. No. she was reading too much into it.

But then she felt an warm arm go around her shoulders and pull her in, giving her a light squeeze. She sighed and rested her head on Killian's shoulder and breathed in his scent. He smelled like salty sea water. And Killian simply held her there, no words and yet somehow knowing exactly what she needed. They stayed like that for the duration of the night.

A/N: Wow. Sixteen pages. Did you guys like it? Please review and tell me so! Also any questions you have, feel free to ask! Next chapter is going to be heavily Emma based so be prepared! And of course, lots of Captain Swan action for those who are wondering! ;)

Anywho, please read and review!

Also, how do you like the pairings so far?


End file.
